


Onsen Orgy

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Exaggerated Size Differences, Flame Active Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Slightly Fantastical Anatomy, The Author(s) have a Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: It was only meant to be a relaxing trip to the Onsen.





	1. Prologue

"Uh, Dino-nii?” His words are muffled, his big brother’s coat making them inaudible, and he was thoroughly confused.

“Kidnapping you for the week, otouto.” That didn’t do anything for his confusion, though it sort of explained why he was being carried off. “Romario’s picking up Takeshi and Hayato, and I’m sure Kyoya will find us, but you need a break from Reborn’s bullshit and I thought you might want to play least in sight; your sperm-donor is supposed to be coming to see Nana-chan this week.” He shuddered. After everything - including the realisation in the Future-that-he-Refused-to-allow that despite still being head of CEDEF, Iemitsu had disappeared himself rather than take up the CEDEF head’s traditional wartime role - he wasn’t sure he could face his father. Dino kidnapping him sounded like a far better idea. Maybe Dino could help him figure out the puzzle he had, too?

“... Dino, why does that necessitate hiding me under your coat?” Not that he was objecting or protesting; judging by how comfy he felt and how clearly he could feel Dino-nii’s normally hidden Flames, the parka jacket was Flame-treated in some way, but it still felt odd. Interesting, but definitely odd, and he nuzzled against Dino’s chest without thinking.

“Want the sensible answer or the true one, otouto?” The answer was murmured, the arm supporting him tightening a little, and then the clunk of a car door opening. “Or I could just give you both anyway; my jacket is one of Leon’s creations and it conceals Flame signatures, making it hard for anyone looking for you to follow us, plus it felt right and you seemed to need the hugs.” Both made sense and he curled into Dino’s body, content to allow the subterfuge, wriggling a little bit to get comfortable once his big brother was seated in the vehicle. The wriggling had an effect, but he was too exhausted to consider it, and Dino’s Flames were soothing and petting his, and he should stay awake. He should. “Sleep otouto. I hired out an onsen up in the mountains, and we’ve got a couple of hours to waste. The limousine’s shielded too, but if you’re comfortable, I’d be quite happy for you to stay put; you’re still tiny enough for it to be comfortable for us both.”

* * *

"Have you tried using your Rain Flames on him, Takeshi?" The question is murmured, and he nearly starts at the familiar use of his first name, but it wouldn't  _be_  that familiar to Romario, would it? He was Italian. The him in question was definitely Gokudera, who was vibrating and chain smoking, even if he was definitely using his Flames to contain the smoke (the haze around Gokudera was very well behaved).

“How?”

“Mmmm. Let me just warn Bono what you’re about to try, and then I’ll talk you through it. Don’t want him to fall asleep at the wheel.” Romario presses something and murmurs so quietly he has no idea how the other Cavallone man - Bono, he assumes - can hear him, but there’s a burst of Mist Flames, and Romario smiles and suddenly feels fairly Sunny himself. “We’re good. Hopefully he won’t resist this too much; I understand his anxiety but that doesn’t mean it’s good for him. So. Your first step is to relax yourself, -” the man pauses, and shakes his head “- except you’re like Squalo; just telling you to relax is an exercise in futility. You need to find the mental state you slip into when you’re practicing the Sword. The dark cool space where you aren’t thinking; if you give yourself a moment to ‘look’ around in there, you’ll find your Flames. Make yourself a ball of them and throw them at Hayato; catch him by surprise and he’ll not have time to avoid them.”

It takes time to sink into that state; his fingers itch for Shigure Kintoki, sheathed in his saya on the opposite seat, but this isn’t a combat use of his Flames and he fumbles and grumbles at himself but then he’s there, in the space Romario described. (He blinks owlishly; he’d only expected Flames the pale blue of Rain, but there’s three far smaller balls there too, one each of green, dark blue and purple, and he’d thought Hayato was unusual in having more than one.) Forming some of the light blue Flames into a baseball goes far more easily once he’s making use of a bit of the green and dark blue to shape them and he throws the resulting mass at Hayato and the result is startling.

Hayato melts. It's the only way he can describe it; the tension goes right out of him and he just  _oozes_  down into the seat, finally flopping his head into his lap, and he drops a Rain-Flame covered hand into Hayato's hair to pet him cautiously.

"What did you just do, yakyu-baka?" The grumble has no heat to it, and he keeps petting the surprisingly soft and silky hair, and Romario leans over and plucks the cigarette out of Hayato's mouth, extinguishing it and then sitting back into his own seat.

"You were  _vibrating_ , baka-dera. It was distracting."  There are more grumbles, but then Hayato turns his head and he has to bite his cheek because there's Hayato's breath warm and damp over his groin and he is being punished for helping Hayato, he just knows it. Romario grins, and then pulls a book out of a seat pocket and pointedly starts reading and he thumps his head back against the headrest and tries not to think about the temptation in his lap. He's not very successful; especially with Hayato's warm breath still ghosting over his cock.

"Bono, Hayato's doing his very best impersonation of Michael. Drive a little more carefully, please, or the boys will be putting a show on for us." He scowls at Dino's Sun, and shuts his eyes trying to ignore the proximity of Hayato's mouth to his cock. He finally sinks back into the meditative state that Romario had talked him into and plays with the smaller balls of Flames, the ones that aren't the soft blue of his Rain Flames, and keeps methodically petting Hayato's hair. He makes progress on playing with the green and the dark blue fire, but the purple one is slippery and hovering out of reach.


	2. Round One

He carries Tsuna into the onsen's guesthouse and pours him into the big master bed and has to resist the temptation to join his otouto in it; he's exhausted, and Tsuna had spent the entire two hour journey up into the mountains asleep in his lap (his tiny otouto apparently routinely wriggled and squirmed when he was asleep and safe, and he wasn't supposed to lust after Tsuna; he had self-control damnit!)

He steps back out of the main bedroom of the guesthouse and palms his cock, pressing at it, willing it to go down and then sighing as it refuses, and pulls out his cellphone. "Romario?"

"We got Hayato to sleep, Boss, so it's going to take a bit longer for us to get to you. He was a nervous wreck." He pinches his nose and tries to decide what to do. "Boss?"

"I'll see you in -?"

"Bono?" He doesn't hear his Mist's response, but Romario'll repeat it for him. "Hour and a half, Boss. Go do something about whatever it is that has you so wound up; it's distracting me from my book." He snorts and snaps the phone shut. He isn't going to masturbate; that will just encourage his hind brain to fixate on his otouto. He'll just take a nap alongside Tsuna; his otouto's Sky Flames are really soothing.

He wakes up on his side, with his head pounding and his cock throbbing and soft fluffy hair tucked under his chin and he groans as he realises why he's so very aroused. Despite both of them being dressed, Tsuna is wriggling again, and his cock is rubbing against the younger man's crack - "Tsuna -"

"Mmmm. Don't wanna wake up. Feels good." He bites his lip, and his hips twitch. He should peel himself away from Tsuna. Should get up and have a cold shower; he is going to get himself into trouble with so many people if he stays put. But any movement on his part just has Tsuna trying to wriggle close again and he isn't perfect.

"Wake up, sweetheart." His otouto turns over and oh that’s worse because Tsuna deliberately wriggles even closer and he can feel his otouto's cock and it’s hard and he is completely fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. This hadn't even been on his horizon and certainly isn’t why he'd kidnapped the younger man. He'd just wanted Tsuna to relax and not have to deal with Idiotsu - in Japan to visit Nana and prepare the ground for the Ninth's eccentric idea - not  _this_! "You're going to regret this."

There's another wriggle from his otouto, and a little gasped 'Dino-nii', and Tsuna's Flames flare in pleasure and he shuts his eyes at the realisation that the younger man has just cum. Shit. He wants to roll them both over and kiss his otouto senseless, spread his legs wide and see what Tsuna thought of being pressed into the bed and - he slams the door on the mental image of Tsuna arching and whining and begging as he fucks his cock into his otouto's slim form.

He whines in the back of his throat, frustrated, conflicted, and Tsuna makes it worse by tilting his head and kissing his adam's apple. A small hand shapes his cock through his trousers and he is going to hell. "You're killing me, Tsuna. We need to talk about this, sweetheart."

"But, Dino-nii, there's nothing to talk about, is there? You're interested, I'm interested -"

"I'm very possessive, otouto. More so when sex is involved -" Tsuna strokes along the length of his cock, and he gives up, rolling his otouto beneath him, resting most of his weight on his elbows. "- do you at least know what sex between two men involves, Tsuna?"

"Mhmm. Did my research. Know you remember  _that_." He could see why that would have had Tsuna thinking life was too short not to start indulging in sex with anyone he considers interesting. "Was trying to figure out how to ask."

Oh.  _Oh_. He kisses Tsuna soundly on the younger man's lips, teasing the seam of them with the tip of his tongue, and Tsuna moans and he fucks his tongue into his otouto's mouth even as he grinds his cock against Tsuna. It feels incredible and reminds him of just how long he's been celibate (mostly because he's been very busy and finding someone  _safe_  for stress relief took far too long, especially now his Guardians had paired off; he felt like an intruder even if they welcomed him into their beds). "Pants. Fuck I know you just came in your pants, Tsuna, but if we're going to do this, I want to get to touch you. Please?"

Sky Flames flash and flare, and he remembers the battles in the future and how easily his otouto used his Flames to fight and isn't surprised when his clothes vanish. At least his parka and his shoes are on one of the chairs, and Romario had been the one who had packed clothes for everyone - including his otouto and the members of his otouto's Sky - so he doesn't worry too much about the destruction in favour of the sensation of Tsuna's lithe, muscled body beneath his, the evidence of his otouto's pleasure making movement easier as he thrusts gently, rocking his cock against Tsuna's. His otouto gasps and clings to him, and he decides that he's going to have to be careful, go slow, that Tsuna knows but is untried, that he can't just  _take_  without breaking something he wanted to keep.

He wraps one of his hands around both of their cocks, pressing them together tightly, and he's glad he's got big hands because mio Dio it feels good to rock his hips and stroke his cock against Tsuna's and Tsuna's pleasure just makes the movement easier, slicker, smoother, and the way his otouto clings to him makes him shudder. "Think how good it'd feel if you rolled me over and pressed your cock into me, Dino-nii. A finger felt really, really good -" he bends and kisses Tsuna, desperate to shut his otouto up so he won't cum immediately.

He still doesn't last for very long, and his body clenches, and all the tension that had been tangling itself at the base of his spine since he'd settled Tsuna into his lap in the limousine let go, and he collapses on top of his otouto and Tsuna drags him down into another thorough kiss. "You know this wasn't what I planned when I kidnapped you, Tsuna?"

“It feels good though, doesn't it?" His otouto sounds unsure and he bends his head to steal another kiss from his Tsuna, stretching himself back out again, and letting his half hard cock prod at the soft skin of his otouto's balls. "Gods,  _please_ , Dino-nii." The plea goes straight to his cock, and Tsuna lifts his hips just enough that he swears as the sensitive head of his cock catches against the tight furled opening to his otouto's body and he barely manages to intercept Tsuna's attempt to impale himself on it.

"Later, sweetheart, when I've had the chance to find where Romario hid the lube. I'll hurt you like this; you're too tiny, too untried for me to fuck you open with my cock." Tsuna makes a grumbling sound at being thwarted and he laughs. "Providing you don't change your mind and decide you want to spend the week playing with your Storm and Rain, sweetheart, I will be all too pleased to slide my cock into your pretty little ass and sit with you in my lap being petted, Tsuna. Nor would I object to fucking you open with just my lubed cock and having you wail your pleasure to my men and your Guardians."

Tsuna pants and squirms, the images he's painting returning his otouto's cock to full hardness. He scoots down the bed and dips his head to kiss and lip and nip and then suck. His otouto's cock is thick enough to be challenging, his jaw rapidly starting to ache at the stretch, and then he forces himself down its length until the head is poised to either make him gag or to slip into his throat. He swallows, concentrates, and Tsuna's gasp when he takes the whole length of it is reward enough. He holds Tsuna's cock there for as long as possible and then lifts his head and massages his jaw. He admires the mess that he's made of his otouto, and flexes the finger he's driven into Tsuna's ass, drawing a keening cry from his otouto.

"You need to work up to four of my fingers, sweetheart, before I can abuse this sweet little ass of yours. Anything less than that and you're going to be miserable, even if you do enjoy it in the moment." Tsuna scowls at him and the muscles around his finger tense and relax, and he teases his otouto's hole with a second finger and isn't surprised at the flash of pain in Tsuna's eyes. "See? You've got a week, at least, to figure out how to make these muscles relax, otouto. For now, just enjoy one finger and me sucking you; I want you to cum down my throat." He has to lay a heavy arm across his otouto's hips to keep him still long enough to slide his otouto's cock over his tongue, and swallow around it. Once he has it past the gag-point, he releases Tsuna's hips and Tsuna curls over him, hips jerking, hands sinking into his hair and okay, having his throat fucked feels really really good and his cheeks flush at the implications.

He'll think about that later. Much later, possibly in bed, whether it's by himself or with Romario and Michael (because his Sun has been eyeing him thoughtfully and he won't object to their invitation if they offer one).

"Oh fuck, Dino-nii!" His otouto's hands tighten in his hair and he feels the younger man's cock pulse on his tongue, but given how deep the head is in his throat, he doesn't even  _taste_  Tsuna's cum as it spurts down his throat. He's twitching his own hips, rubbing his cock against the soft cotton of the bed and he really wants to either surge up the bed and ram himself into the tight little hole he's been fingering or roll over and get his own needy, clenching hole filled. (If he wasn't still suckling on his otouto's cock, he'd face-palm at that last thought; what the hell is going on his head that he’s getting so much enjoyment out of the idea of submitting? It had always taken his Guardians  _hours_  to unwind him enough to want to be fucked in the past.) "Dino-nii, can you teach me how to do that?" He lifts his head, finally allowing Tsuna's now soft cock to slip free, and presses a hand to his jaw, and experiments with something from the future memories. Sky Flames bleed from his fingers and the ache eases.

"If you think you'd enjoy it, otouto, and you promise to listen to my instructions?" Tsuna nods vigorously, and he flops over onto his own back and makes a gesture at his groin.

"Start with gentle touches and getting used to it, otouto; I assume you've gotten yourself off enough to know the sort of things that feel good?" Tsuna nods, and oh fuck, he is going to have a nightmare of a time having any stamina because his otouto is looking at his cock like it’s a treat and his tongue - it makes contact with the tip of his cock and he barely avoids shrieking or making the jump to hyper dying will mode. Tsuna's tongue is so hot, so tiny, and his otouto's Flames are surging beneath his skin, and that single point of contact between them is - "So good, sweetheart. The underside of the head is really sensitive; there's a ridge of tissue there, and if you flick it with the tip of your tongue, I'm going to  _shriek_."

He does. His otouto giggles, and before he can warn him about his hips jerking, Tsuna captures the tip of his cock in his tiny mouth and flicks his tongue against his frenulum again. His hips jerk, forcing more of his cock into his otouto's mouth and he half expects the younger man to gag on his thrust, but Tsuna doesn't and he whimpers at the impractical mental image of him fucking his otouto's throat with the full length of his cock and all the power available to him and Tsuna  _enjoying_  it. "Careful sweetheart. Don't want to hurt you. Wrap both hands around the base of my cock to steady it, and to give you a little control over my movements. Your jaw is going to ache; it's unavoidable - mine hurt when I sucked you, and my cock's proportionally larger than yours -" his otouto's hands weren't big enough to encircle his cock, and he's going to hell, "- but you should be able to ease the ache in your jaw with your Flames."

He needn't have said anything, and oh fuck, he is so completely fucked. That non-Future had come with the complete unlocking of his otouto's Flames and his intuition and he is - his hips jerk as the tip of his cock brushes the back of his Tsuna's throat and his otouto doesn't gag, but swallows smoothly, taking the plum sized head of his cock into his throat, and pushes himself down, and oh, madre di Dio had his otouto just - there are muscles massaging his cock for most of its length and he fights the urge to cum, but his otouto's fingers, trailing Sky Flames touch, explore, weigh his balls and then spear into his ass and curl and how the hell is he supposed to resist that?

He cums down his otouto's throat, and he collapses back onto the bed, all his strength drained out through his cock. "Why would you be going to hell, Dino-nii?" His otouto's voice is low and raspy, and it sends shivers down his spine.

"Hard to explain, otouto. Though the fact we're still calling each other brother while we fuck is part of it. And you're so tiny -" his otouto rolls his eyes, and runs a finger over the length of his half-hard cock.

"I'm old enough to fight a war for my older self, old enough to inherit a Familiga, and of age in the relevant places. And we're not genetic siblings, Dino-nii. The tiny? Apparently I inherited Mama's proportions. Shamal's checked; I'm not getting any taller, so you'll just have to put up with how very tiny and  _tight_ ," his otouto accents the word in a way that is intentionally salacious and his cock jumps, "- I am."

“I get the picture, otouto.” He rolls over and rolls Tsuna back beneath him and settles back to kissing his otouto, fucking into his mouth with his tongue and enjoying the sensation of his otouto’s abs as he rocks his hips gently, stimulating them both. “You’ve decided that sex is fun and that I’m an acceptable person to experiment with." His otouto rolls his eyes at him, but laces his hands around his neck to drag him down and into a position where his Tsuna can kiss him back

"Romario and Bono are at the bottom of the drive, Boss. I've got your yukata and one for the little Vongola you've been pleasuring." Michael's voice had a definite edge of amusement, and he breaks their kiss, and rolls off Tsuna reaching for his pants and remembering their fate. Oh well. It wasn't like Michael hadn't sucked his cock before and knew exactly what it looks - and tastes - like.  His otouto burrows into the covers to hide himself, and he smiles and accepts the yukatas from Michael.

"Michael wouldn't've cared about you being naked, sweetheart. He and Romario have invited me into their bed before, and likely will again. The most he'd have done would have been to comment on just how pretty you were and how much fun we seemed to be having with each other." There's a squeak from the bed, and he grins. "Come put your yukata on, unless you're just going to greet your pretty little Storm and that long, cool drink of water masquerading as your Rain naked and risk them jumping you, or Hayato passing out from the sight of his precious innocent Juudaime obviously well pleasured." A blush decorates his otouto's cheeks.

"Um, Dino, you wouldn't complain if I -" he smiles.

"Mmmm. I might ask to watch, but they're yours, part of your Harmony; would you feel jealous if Romario kissed Michael and then me when he arrives in a few minutes?" His otouto tilts his head thoughtfully, his eyes pale Sky orange.

"I wouldn't be at all jealous, Dino-nii. In fact that would be sort of pretty? Do you kneel for them and suck their cocks? Do they bend you over your desk and fuck you, to distract you from overworking yourself?" He blushes fiercely, his cheeks flaring hot and the words from his otouto have his cock hard enough to hammer  _nails_.

"Tsuna -"

"I bet Romario spanks you when you neglect yourself, Dino-nii." He shudders and oh fuck. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. His otouto has the full measure of the Vongola's hyper intuition, and that was how he’s plucking the fantasies straight out of his head. (Except that he'd just pictured Tsuna forcing him to his knees, and preparing him and taking him and maybe forcing him to suck his Guardians' cocks. And Tsuna sat in his lap, playing cockwarmer while he works, and Hayato kneeling at his feet lavishing attention on his Juudaime.)

"Oh I do, Tsunayoshi. But apparently you've got a knack for making him needy." Romario's voice is dry and amused. "Kneel for our guest and show him how well trained you are, Boss." He kneels without thinking about it, legs spread enough that if Romario applies pressure to his lower back he can assume a comfortable position on hands and knees. "Very pretty, Boss. Now, Tsunayoshi, would you like your sleeping Right Hand in here, or in one of the other bedrooms, and if the latter, am I to make sure your frustrated Rain stays distracted so you can finish 'unwinding' the Boss?"

"Dino-nii accidentally set the tone, Romario, so if you'd tell me where the lube is, and Dino-nii's okay with it, Takeshi can bring Hayato in." He shivers and nods, and his mean Sun laughs, and goes to one of the drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube.

"Michael and I will be in one of the tubs, Boss; Bono and Brutus are entertaining themselves, and Ivan and Rhiannon have secured the area and are prowling, and I've sent the others away. Feel free to scream yourself hoarse." He's far too aroused and needy at the moment to bother sticking his tongue out at his cruel Sun; he just wants to be touched, and he leans into Tsuna's hand when the tiny brunet touches his cheek.

"Romario's evil, Tsuna." He keeps his eyes shut, but given what his Sun had admitted to earlier, and how he'd described Hayato's response, he can guess why Takeshi is complaining. He'd probably be complaining too, if Hayato had been asleep in his lap for two hours, mouth half an inch from his cock. The tempestuous little Storm is almost as pretty as his otouto, and not much bigger, and would look very lovely sucking on a cock big enough have the corners of his lips looking pink and overstretched. "And ... oh. Okay. Maybe I could like his form of evil, because that's a  _very_  pretty tableau, Tsuna." He undoes the knot in his obi and allows it to slip off his shoulders; he had called Takeshi a long cool drink of water earlier, hadn't he? And explained his Guardians as an extension of his own Harmony?

"Put Hayato on the bed, Takeshi. He looks - and feels - exhausted still, and we should let him sleep." He turns his head enough to see Takeshi, standing in the doorway, eyes wide and the small Storm cradled in his arms. "Takeshi?"

"So pretty -" His cheeks pink at the compliment. "- didn't think. Can I?"

"Mmmm. It's why Romario let you in, silly Rain." Takeshi places Hayato in the pile of pillows at the head of the bed gently, but Tsuna draws his attention back to him by rubbing his thumb over his lips, and he captures it playfully, and sucks it, flicking at its pad the same way Tsuna had flicked at his frenulum.

He lets it go reluctantly, and tilts his head. "I think your sleepy Storm gets to be the one who fucks you first, otouto. It'd be very, very pretty to watch, and he'd rage at waking to find your innocence gone, even if we could set up a beautiful tableau for him, with cum leaking from your ass." He would dearly love to ruin all three of the younger men in the room, but they'll have a lot more fun with a little judicious sharing of cherries, and gentling of Cloudy instincts. Sex is  _much_  more fun than sparring, and folding Rhiannon into his harmony had taught him a lot about how to handle a prickly Cloud, and when to give them what they wanted.

"He's been so very protective of it in the past, that one has to think he's daydreamed about taking it, Tsuna." He whines at the back of his throat at the confirmation of his observation from the younger Rain. "Not that he'd ever admit that he wants it. But judging by what I saw in the Future, he'd make it very, very good for you. I think given that he was confident enough to proposition the older version of Kyoya-san - which was very pretty, I managed to watch - he must have at least some experience. The older Kyoya-san made him take ever so much cock, and Hayato just sort of melted in the most amazingly pretty way and then Romario talked me into melting him and he melted in the same way, and please would someone do something about my blue-balls?" The last words are whined, and he laughs.

"May I, Tsuna?"

"Mmmm. Would you like Dino-nii to ride your cock, Takeshi?" The younger Rain whines, and starts stripping with indecent haste. "I think he would, Dino-nii; perhaps you should prepare yourself?"

"Why don't I talk you through preparing me, otouto?" He's still kneeling and if Tsuna was to press him forward, he'd fall onto his hands and knees, and  _beg_  to be taken as hard as his otouto and the others present at the onsen were willing to take him. (He wonders if his Cloud has brought her toybox with her; she could be so delightfully cruel with its contents.) "It's been long enough since I went to bed with any of my own that I'll need to actually  _be_  prepared and it's easier when someone else does it; self-preparation is easier when one's had cock recently."

"So what do I need to do, Dino-nii. I assume I need lots of lube and I should work my fingers into you the way you tried to do to me, earlier?"

"Oh, Kami. That's got to have been so very pretty, Tsuna. Do you like the feeling of being full? Please say you do, because fuck, having you between Dino and I would be so very very hot, even if Hayato would kill both if us for debauching you that way before he's had a chance to break you in." Takeshi's babbling desperately, fingers wrapped tight around the base of his cock, and Tsuna giggles.

"Oh I did like it, Takeshi. Can you hold onto yourself, silly Rain? I need a few more minutes to work Dino-nii's body open enough so you can sink your cock into his ass and rut on him. If you can't, I sucked Dino-nii earlier and it was fun ..."

Tsuna's Rain whimpers. His otouto pushes him forward onto hands and knees at that point, and Sky Flame covered fingers, dripping with lube press to his opening and he whines as two of his otouto's slim fingers are forced into his needy hole. "Oh Kami, that's not helping, Tsuna. Can you - " Takeshi's words roll over him, and he bucks, driving his otouto's fingers deeper into his body.

One of his otouto's hands presses against his hip and he shifts slightly and he drops his head. He's probably not ready, but Takeshi's radiating need, and he can feel his own muscles twitching desperately around the two slick fingers working his opening. "Fuck. Just slick Takeshi's cock, and line him up with my hole, sweetheart; I think we're both done waiting."

He lets himself scream when he's filled; Takeshi's desperate and he's underprepared and the Rain's cock has to be close to his own in size, but his body takes it. He whines, and clenches around the cock now buried in his ass, desperately trying to adjust to its presence. "Mio Dio, I should have checked what I was asking for. Give me a moment to adjust, Takeshi."

But the younger Rain has been frustrated for at least two hours, and instead of being patient, there's a jerky thrust, and he shrieks again as he realises he hasn't taken it all, and mio Dio he is out of practise at this. "Shhh. You can enjoy this, can't you, Dino-nii?" He shivers and nods, and nuzzles into the offered hand. "You do look gorgeous with Takeshi's cock spreading you open, Dino-nii. I watched, and your opening didn't want to take him, but then it gave in, and he slid in so easily, and all your muscles twitched and spasmed, and your cock jumped. Will I look that pretty taking your cock?" His cock jumps and slaps against his belly at the image, and from the force of Takeshi's second thrust.

"Mio Dio, otouto, you have an evil mouth even when it isn't wrapped around my cock." Takeshi whines at his words, and Tsuna laughs, tracing his lower lip with his thumb, and he sucks on it. He'd ask for more, but Takeshi's third thrust strikes his prostate, and between that and Tsuna's teasing touch he's not - he recognises the Cloud Flames seeping into his system too late, and  _fuck_.

He collapses forward, limbs weak as the tangle of tension unravels abruptly, and his body can't decide whether to tense or relax, and the cock in his ass is unyielding, throbbing, too much and not enough, and his head is in his otouto's lap, his otouto's Rain still desperately thrusting into his ass, and it aches - he really hadn't let himself have enough preparation but mio Dio it feels good. "Che. Stop pretending you've got stamina yakyuu-baka, we both know you don't."

"So grumpy, Hayato-kun."

"I woke up to shrieking and the sound of fucking that I wasn't involved in, and  _Juudaime_  -" there's a noise like a deflating balloon. "Please tell me these two perverts haven't been debauching you?" He laughs hysterically from his prone position as Takeshi's cock pulses, forcing enough cum into his ass that some leaks out around it. That wasn't quite how it had gone.

Takeshi collapses on top of him, his rapidly softening cock slipping out of his ass, and fuck, there’s the other reason he doesn't do this very often; he hates the sensation of being hollow, and once he lets go he finds himself begging to be fucked until he’s raw and too sore to tolerate another round. "Mmmm. I think I debauched Dino-nii actually, Hayato-kun; he was just being cuddly, and then I got off rubbing against him, and it was fun and we went from there. I think I rather like sucking cock; it doesn't taste nearly as bad as I thought, and Dino-nii really really enjoyed it. Maybe I should show you?"

Takeshi lifts himself off his back, and he rolls onto his side to watch the interplay between his otouto and his otouto's right hand. The younger Rain sprawls, resting his chin on his side, and joining him in his entertainment. "I didn't get to see it, baka-dera, but why don't you let Tsuna demonstrate; then you could steal the innocence you've been so protective of before one of us gets frustrated with our pretty little Sky and takes it with his  _eager_  consent."

"Pervert Rain."

"Pot, Kettle." His otouto's smiling, stroking fingers still tacky with lube over his own cock. "Takeshi told us about how you talked the future Kyoya into fucking you, Hayato." The little Storm pinks, eyes still focused on his otouto's fingers as they trail up and down his erect cook. "I wish I could have seen that; he had an amazing presence, and he made me want to beg for him to educate me in more than just combat."

"Juudaime!"

"You were the one who was actually brave enough to ask him to fuck you, Hayato. I'm jealous. Kyoya's not ready to be asked for sex; he's too traditional about that sort of thing, and well, he's not his adult self yet, is he?" He'd received some memories of the older version of his otouto's Cloud, and his ass twitched at the thought of 'losing' a sparring match with the man. Losing one to the current version already sends him to his private rooms to lick his wounds and masturbate; the older version would be far more lethal to his composure.

"I'm sure Dino would be more than willing to oblige Tsuna, baka-dera." The Rain's fingers stroke his half hard cock. "He's already rising to attention again; think how pretty it would make Tsuna to be opened with a foot of iron-hard flesh, how much of his tiny body it would occupy and how much he'd enjoy it because  _we were asking him to_. Then imagine him taking both Dino and I, both of our thick cocks pressed tightly together -" Takeshi was arousing himself too; he can feel his cock pressing against him, and Hayato's face is bright pink, his Flames dancing beneath his skin.

Tsuna's fingers edge lower, coast over his balls, and then there's a slight slick sound and his otouto's lips form an 'O', and fuck, his ass is throbbing, and how is Hayato still clothed and not touching Tsuna?

"C'mere, sweetheart. Let me do that; I was enjoying how your tight flesh felt around my finger earlier." He pushes himself up, and Takeshi whines as the Rain has to stop touching him, but the idea of fingering his otouto open has its claws in him, and Tsuna is squirming and he can tell that the younger man has the angle wrong to prepare himself effectively. Tsuna doesn't fight being pulled over his lap, and he doesn't know how Hayato is  _still_  resisting what's being offered to him. "Pass me the lube, Takeshi." His cock's prodding at Tsuna's body, but he's sucked and been sucked and had a cock in his ass, so he can wait to fill someone, and given how pretty the three younger men in the room are, he isn't going to be fussy about which of them he fucks or is fucked by next.

He's generous with the lube; his otouto's ass had been incredibly tight when he'd fingered him earlier, and there's rarely such a thing as too much lube when you hadn't fucked for a while - or were a virgin. "Would Rain Flames help, Dino?" Takeshi's kneeling behind him, erection prodding at his lower back and his ass twitches.

"Let me see how our Tsuna responds to just fingers first, Takeshi." There's an amused grumble and a wriggle from his otouto, and he takes the hint, sliding his index finger easily back into the hole he'd teased earlier. Tsuna's ass is just as hot and tight as it had felt earlier, sucking at his finger, tensing around it, and he rubs his otouto's lower back. "Relax sweetheart. You saw how much I enjoyed Takeshi's cock; we're just going to teach your body the same tricks." He fucks his otouto's ass with his index finger, not curling it yet, deliberately avoiding Tsuna's prostate. His otouto still moans, a filthy sound that makes his cock jump. Hayato's clothes spontaneously combust, and his own lips curve into a smile. The pale storm's blush continues all the way down to his cock, and hmm, his otouto is going to need at least three of his fingers to make sure he opens enough for Hayato's cock.

He eases the second into his otouto's tight hole, soothing him through the uncomfortable stretching of his opening. "Halfway there, Tsuna, and fuck, the way your body is responding to Dino's fingers is gorgeous. When he pulls them free, your asshole is this tiny pink-red star, shiny with lube and closed up tightly, and then it flowers beautifully for their return, and it's making me really, really horny again. Almost as horny as watching Hayato bend over for the adult version of Kyoya -" there's a squeak from the still frozen Storm, "- how much did you have to train yourself that you don't need preparation, Hayato?" He bites his lip as Takeshi's words roll over all four of them, and experimentally scissors the two fingers buried in his otouto's ass, not sure whether he wants the Rain to shut up or to keep talking.

"Shut up, yakyuu-baka." When he looks up from the  _very_  stimulating sight of his fingers plunging in and out of his otouto's ass, there's pre-cum dripping from the tip of Hayato's cock, and the Storm is almost  _vibrating_. "Shouldn't have let you watch that. You didn't take the fucking hint, just kept staring at Juudaime's ass and leaving me frustrated. And I'm going to kill you both for this -"

"Hayato-kun, come fuck me. I don't  _want_  to be innocent anymore, and if you  _don't_  want the honors, I'm going to ask Dino-nii to show me how good it can feel." That seems to be the last straw for the Storm, and he plunges a third finger into his otouto, causing him to end his tease with an undignified squeak and then a  _very_  needy moan. Hayato's hand wraps around his wrist, pulling his fingers free of his otouto's tight, spasming hole with an audible 'pop' that has him teetering on the edge of his own orgasm. Tsuna rolls himself off his lap, spreading his legs and reaching for his Storm. "I. Want. You."

Watching his otouto's Storm fall on him, cock sliding smoothly into the hole he'd been working open, and their moan - "I wasn't very well-behaved earlier, Dino-san. Let me play with you while they work this out; they've both been waiting for it for the last eighteen months. Even if Tsuna didn't know what he wanted then." Takeshi's fingers hadn't waited for his consent, and he shakes his head in amusement as they plunge into his ass. The Future memories had allowed him to recognise something that his Flames had been doing since Reborn had started torturing him; he hadn't realised just how overclocked his self-healing had become, but the 'fuck, you're so tight again already' is another reminder.

"Oh, that feels really, really good Hayato. Like that you're inside me, like that I can feel your heartbeat, the heat of your cock and the Flames burning under your skin." Hayato shuts up his otouto with a breath-stealing kiss as he works the full length of his cock into his ass.

His eyes skim down his otouto's form, and the sight of Hayato's cock stretching open the entrance he'd  _felt_  the tightness of, and his otouto enjoying it so much - maybe by the end of the week Takeshi and he can share his pretty otouto ...

"Want that." Takeshi murmurs in his ear. He whines wordlessly; he's failing at not speaking his mind apparently, and rolls onto his front to hide his face. "Could show Tsuna how good it can be by doing it to Hayato - Adult Kyoya made his cock thicker than my fist when he was fucking Hayato, so he can definitely take it ..." The Rain's fingers scissor, but his body's fighting the stretch now; the Sunny portion of his Flames are in overdrive and he's not sure why, but Takeshi's fingers still, and the younger man sighs, assuming he was doing something wrong. "Self-control isn't one of my strong suits, I hope you'll let me fuck you again later, Dino-san."

"Not your fault." His lips quirk as there's a wail from his otouto; apparently Hayato has just found his prostate and it’s fairly sensitive. "Reborn's actions super-charged my healing when I was younger; I'm a Sunny-Sky. Too little sex and not enough prep - if we keep this up for the rest of the week I'll be able to ride you with just lube." He wonders why he'd gotten distracted from how enjoyable fucking and being fucked could be; he knows the when -

"Stop overthinking things." Takeshi leaves off playing with his ass, and he whines, but then there's the Rain's thick cock sliding between his thighs. "Or if you have to be like Hayato and overthink things in the middle of an orgy, who do you want next and for what?" He bites off a snicker and tenses his thighs, surprising a shallow thrust out of Takeshi.

"Too long and thick for Tsuna; even if threatening to let me open him up was a good goad for Hayato, he would only have managed half of it; it's easy to finger a hole open, but you have to be careful to get things straightened out to go deeper and I'm too wound up for it, and too sunny right now. I'd make everything tense, not relax. Figured Tsuna could sit in my lap later and control the stretch himself; wasn't planning to move for a couple of hours once he had himself properly impaled, because he'll need the time to adjust before I fuck him like you fucked me." Takeshi's hips jerk as he describes exactly the plan he has for making his otouto into the cockslut he'd asked to be. "Could Hayato take my cock?"

The Rain swears, and whines, and a calloused hand strokes him from base to tip and back again. "He might curse, but that's about the size of the cock the adult Kyoya had, and he very much enjoyed that. And that Kyoya fucked him like a machine, so you can go  _wild_." He jerks his own hips; the idea of being able to jack-hammer into the tiny Storm makes his cock throb. Even his Guardians struggled with his cock in the past; Romario had designed a training regime for himself and Bono and Ivan and he had blushed furiously when he'd proposed it for the three of them because he'd whined about being too big to fuck. Takeshi's hand smooths more lube over him, and there's an amused chuckle. "Why don't you see for yourself -"

Takeshi slaps his thigh, and he knows better, but his otouto is mewling and begging Hayato and Hayato's ass is right there, and Takeshi is goading him into it, and he moves without too much thought and Hayato protests softly, but he fits himself to the Storm's ass, and presses and the head of his cock 'pops' in and oh fuck, he'd almost forgotten how very good this feels. "Che cazzo, fuck, fuck, dio santo ..."

"Does it feel good Hayato? It felt good when you did it to me, and I want to sit in Dino's lap later, impaled on his cock." The Storm pants, and arches, and he rubs the smaller man's lower back, but doesn't let up with the pressure and his cock keeps sinking in half inch by half inch, not meeting resistance until he's two-thirds of the way in. But the resistance is only minor, and Hayato whines as he forces his way into the depths of the little Storm's body. "He's making the face that he makes when he drinks really good coffee, Dino-nii."

"Madre di Dio, he feels - so tight and he took me on the first thrust. Dio santo, do you know rare that is, sweetheart? I'm going to move, but he's very tight around the head of my cock and I may be stuck, so I could be fucking you with him until he relaxes."

"I don't think he's going to object Dino-nii." The little Storm's gone back to swearing in Italian, the litany of saints’ names amusing and he thrusts experimentally. He's right; muscles ripple around his cock convulsively, but he doesn't shift more than a third of an inch despite trying to pull back and his otouto whines. "No further Dino-nii. Like being stretched around his cock -"

He plunges back in, wedging himself a little deeper into Hayato, and there's a pleasured yelp from his otouto, and the sort of filthy moan from his otouto's Storm that suggests he's really, really enjoying himself. Which is good, because he has a very talented ass, and he wants to spend as much time as he can get away with buried in it. The full length of his cock is being massaged and there's a certain deliberateness to it - 'Again.' The word is gasped in Italian, and the deep ring of muscles trapping him constricts tighter and he makes his own needy sound, and thrusts. "Christo, how big is your cock, Dino Cavallone?" He chuckles, and wraps big hands around the Storm’s hips.

The head of his cock pops free from where it's wedged, and he pulls out to the point where he's stretching Hayato's rim around the head of his cock, and the Storm whines, and lunges back, and he takes the hint, ramming himself back into the little Storm, burying himself to the root again, and dragging a very pleased gasp from Tsuna. "Oh Kami-sama, Dino-nii. You're forcing him so deep, and the stretch feels so good." His otouto's words drive him crazy, and he drops his weight forward onto his elbows, pinning the two smaller men together and humps the tight, talented passage he's buried in viciously, gaining more and more freedom of movement and driving all sorts of desperate noises out of both the men beneath him.

"Juudaime!" An orgasm tumbles over Hayato, and it's exquisite from his end; so good that he can neither stave off his own orgasm, nor do anything about the wild surge of Flames - so many Flames, and he remembers the little Storm is a multi-flame user - Hayato's so tight again around him that every last drop of fluid is being milked from his balls, and he collapses sideways, tumbling their neat stack over and there's a burst of laughter from the watching Rain, and then fingers and an indignant, frustrated sound from Tsuna.

A blanket of Rain Flames covers their tangled pile of bodies, and his cock slips free of Hayato's limp form. He mourns the loss of tight slick flesh, but pushes him up enough to see what Takeshi is trying to do, and oh. He understands the burst of laughter now. His otouto is wedged on his pretty Storm's cock, rim pink and stretched, cock still very erect, but his belly bulging, and if this had been a porn film, there'd be cum dribbling down his chin. His otouto's Rain is rubbing slick fingers limned in pale blue Flames around the rim, and he supposes out of control Cloud flames and a Sky who  _wants_  to take everything he’s offered is a way to shortcut things.

His otouto's body releases its grip with a  _pop_  that has his own cock twitching again, and his refractory period is non-existent thanks to his flames, but there's no gush of fluids; instead he and Takeshi are treated to the sight of his otouto's hole weakly trying to close up and failing, and Tsuna on his hands and knees over Hayato and how are they supposed to resist that sort of sight? His otouto's Rain coats his own cock in more lube, and his otouto makes the  _filthiest_  sound as he's refilled with cock, and Takeshi is calmer than he was before, choosing to sit back with Tsuna in his lap - the full length of the Rain's cock makes his otouto moan weakly - and then wraps a large hand around his otouto's cock and strokes it roughly. "Oh fuck you Takeshi. I really, really need to cum, please."

Hayato rouses a little and he runs a soothing hand over the Storm's tense back, and then down over his gaping asshole. "Then watch your nii-san, Tsuna, and how pretty baka-dera is. Dino said you needed to spend time on our cocks relaxing and adjusting to be able to do what Hayato-chan did, and you want that don't you? To just be able to slide down our cocks and steal this much cum from any of us?" The large hand of the Rain splayed across his otouto's belly is too much, and Hayato doesn't complain when he lifts the mostly limp Storm into his own lap and back onto his cock. In fact he suspects - given the way he arches and leans his head back - that the Storm had needed or wanted more, but hadn't recovered enough to ask verbally. Gravity's enough to get his whole length in, and Hayato hiccups, emphasising his small stature, but his cock's still  _very_  erect.

He ignores it in favour of palpating Hayato's abdomen, feeling for his own presence and any discomfort the Storm was feeling. Hayato winces a little bit at the added pressure, but not in any of the ways Romario had taught him to watch out for when using his cock; he floods the little Storm's body with his Flames anyway; if nothing else it'll have the very pleasant side effect of tightening his partner up around his cock, but from the sigh of relief there had been things for his Flames to fix. "Felt good. Again?" The words are slurred and in Italian, Hayato's head lolling back against his chest and wraps one arm around his partner, and unfolds his legs, and Hayato makes the most amazing sound as he stands slightly shakily, and there's a whispered curse from Takeshi and a yelp from his otouto - he guesses the lithe Rain's hips had bucked at the sight of Hayato impaled, feet not touching the ground, weight supported by the cock up his ass and an arm wrapped tightly around him. He takes two steps, and flops the limp Storm onto the desk; he wants to put on a show for his otouto, and this will make for a much better angle on his cock sinking into Hayato's body.

All the Storm can do is lay there as he shifts his grip, his hands wrapping firmly around Hayato's hips, and twists him very gently until Hayato's facing him. The movement gains him a weak moan - the little Storm too far gone for words - and a spurt of seed from the no longer Cloud-engorged cock. His otouto gasps as he eases his cock back out of his otouto's Right Hand; he bites his lip, and contemplates how Tsuna could have sucked it so enthusiastically without realising just how big it was, but Sky Flames twist reality just as effectively as Mist sometimes, and they'd both been leaking a  _lot_ of Flames. It’s different watching someone else take something so big, and the way his cock head stretches Hayato so wide his rim was smooth and bright pink exaggerates things. "Now imagine Hayato-chan between Dino and I, Tsuna, entirely incoherent as we manhandle him between us, his cock constantly dribbling fluids as we cram him full. I'm almost jealous that you'll get to watch us, pet."

"We can set things up so you can watch, Takeshi. I trust everyone still here, so pick three people and there can be a floor-show." Hayato cums at his words, body flushing, muscles clamping, a keening wail falling from his lips, and he allows himself an orgasm of his own; he's edging into hyper dying will mode and he wants to keep fucking, so there’s no risk of softening, and his fluids will just add to the slick, easy slide of his cock into the depths of the keening, mewling Storm he’s taking. "Brutus will challenge even Hayato, Ivan's about the size of yours, Takeshi, so a little challenging for my pretty little otouto until he's spent more time impaled; Romario's a distant cousin, and of a size with me, while Bono and Michael are a similar size to Hayato, and my prickly Cloud - well she has a strap-on and a love of engorging toys." There's a strangled gasp from his otouto, and he turns his head just in time to witness his first orgasm impaled on a cock, and the sight was amazing; Tsuna's cock jumps, spurting fluids, his otouto’s skin flushing, and the skin of his abdomen taut. He shakes his head at the cum dribbling from his otouto's mouth, blinking away the illusion, and oh fuck, Takeshi or his otouto is Misty and he’s projecting. "I can sit in Brutus's lap, Takeshi and look tinier than Hayato did in mine earlier, and Dio santo, the overwhelming stretch of Brutus's cock is obscene." His otouto's Rain pitches forward, hips jerking, forcing his own pleasure deep into his otouto, and Hayato cums around his cock again, and fatigue is creeping up on him.

He lifts Hayato up, wrapping the smaller man's legs around his waist, and supporting his weight with one arm. The Storm is still orgasming, one rolling wave of pleasurable sensation, and he collapses onto him on the bed next to Takeshi, who is on top of and rutting into Tsuna's ass; his otouto is moaning in pleasure at the slightly rough use, and he runs a hand down Takeshi's back, and fondles the Rain's balls. Takeshi makes an incoherent noise, slamming his hips into his otouto, who yelps, and both younger men lose control of their Flames. He lets the lethargy - an out-of-control well-pleasured Rain, fuelled by a sated Sky - wash over him. His hips twitch slightly, and there's a moan from his otouto and his otouto's Storm, but rather than forcing himself awake, he edges Hayato closer to the other two, and lets himself drift into a sea of pleasure and vivid dreams.


	3. Round Two

"If he’s willing to play, Brutus is going to  _love_  your Storm, Tsunayoshi." His Sun's words cut through his lazy awakening in the puppy pile they'd ended up in and he rouses enough to realise his cock is still encased in tight, hot flesh, and he grins at the memory of falling asleep with his otouto's Storm still impaled on his cock. "You found yourself a treasure, Tsunayoshi." The abused passage around his cock is almost dry, clinging to his cock, and he winces; he must have slept for at least eight hours and the Storm must be incredibly sore; how the smaller man hasn’t woken and isn’t struggling to free himself, he doesn’t know.

"I know. Isn't he pretty on Dino's cock? He keeps orgasming in his sleep, and he's so relaxed it makes me want to keep him like this." At some point Takeshi's cock must have slipped free of his otouto; the Rain is still asleep, cock flaccid against his thigh, and small fingers are now exploring where his cock is plugging Hayato's body. "Why did he stay put when Takeshi-kun's cock slipped free from me Dino-nii?"

"There's a bend in your guts, sweetheart. I don't think Takeshi was quite long enough to force it straight for you, whereas it's wrapped around my cock just below the head, keeping me firmly wedged inside your very talented Storm. It does mean I'm not getting free without some lube and Hayato’s cooperation, so would you like to help me with the first, otouto? My Flames are sluggish enough this morning that you should be able to just slick yourself with lube and fuck me open."

He shifts himself on top of his new favourite toy - mio Dio, he gets why Brutus is always so very hard when he curls up in the man's lap - spreading his legs for his otouto, and supporting his weight on his elbows so he won't crush Hayato, or rut into him and tear something. His otouto makes an amused sound, but then there are small hands gripping his hips, sticky with lube, and his otouto's cock pressing into him easily, and the angle is just right; he's going to cum so very quickly from the direct prostate stimulation.

"We've been neglecting you, haven't we Boss; perhaps we should tie you up later and exercise you properly; have any of us had you in the last few months? Because I have a sudden craving to watch Brutus cover you; you whine so prettily for more when he's done taking you. Brutus's cock, Tsunayoshi, is an adventure to take, and I’m still working on the last four inches; I have to get Michael to fist me to prepare for it, and I still ache at the internal stretch, but Dio santo, the Boss sliding down it is pretty; he takes it so easily, cums when he bottoms out on it, and spends the entire time Brutus fucks him having a rolling orgasm. He's such an open and slick mess afterwards that if Bono gets a little creative, the other four of us can all get our cocks into him, and he enjoys it all -" His otouto's hips jerk, staccato beats against his prostate and he drops his head, biting into the fleshy part of Hayato's shoulder and spurting cum into the smaller man's gut. "Keep fucking him Tsunayoshi; I know his ass is tight and trying to milk you, but if you fuck him through it -" he feels the heat of his otouto's Dying Will igniting on his forehead, "- he'll reward you by getting hotter, tighter, needier, and eventually by just continuing to cum." Hayato shrieks and arches beneath him, coming awake in a spasm of muscles that ripples along the length of his cock and he's still cumming, and his jerky hip movements are rubbing the little Storm’s cock against the bedding. His otouto withdraws, spent, and he rolls over onto his back, displaying the still impaled Storm for his audience’s appreciation.

“Cazzo, falling asleep on that toy -”

“You’re impaled on Dino-nii’s cock still, Hayato, and it’s really pretty, and I think I could fist you, and I sort of want to; but I also want to see if you like an even bigger cock because Dino-nii’s made you relax, Hayato, really, really relax, and apparently Brutus is to scale all over, and fuck you’d make such pretty noises and I’m really jealous Dino-nii’s cock stayed inside you Hayato. I feel all hollow.”

Romario laughs. "I think we can do something about that, Tsunayoshi. Once we've separated Hayato and the Boss, and everyone's … cleaned up, I'm sure we could find you a cock to spend breakfast impaled on. You're a very pretty little thing, and focused on being fucked in a way that's seeping into your Flames and making you very attractive to everyone around you." His otouto focuses on his Sun, and he can see it's a act of willpower for Romario not to sit himself on the bed and invite Tsuna to sit on  _his_  cock. But Romario's learned to deal with him in a similar mood, and Tsuna pouts as the Sun crosses the doorway. "I'm sure once the Boss has made use of the bathroom, you could talk him into letting you test yourself on his cock. You're so determined to get fucked, you  _might_  manage it."

"Juudaime?" Romario escapes while his otouto is distracted by Hayato. "Was the baseball idiot good to you, Juudaime?"

"Very, Hayato. But I didn't get to stay impaled all night like you did, and I feel all hollow because of it, and no one will do anything about it." Tsuna whines, and Hayato squirms trying to get to his otouto. The wriggling feels very good, but more importantly Hayato's relaxed enough inside that he starts the slow slide free of the Storm's gut. When he finally slips free of the younger man's ass, he makes a noise in the back of his throat at the sight of the ruined mess he's made of Hayato. He’s so pink and open, and he just wants to touch and lick and soothe what looks like inflamed flesh. He catches the Storm's hips before Hayato can launch himself at his otouto, and presses Sky Flames into the hole he'd just vacated. Hayato makes a soft sigh of relief, and Tsuna crosses the short distance to cuddle him. "Do you want to fuck me, Hayato? You're erect, and I want to be full -"

Before Tsuna can even finish that sentence Hayato is already there, mouth covering his otouto's, swallowing his words in a passionate kiss and sinking his cock into the tightly furled opening to his otouto's body. After their antics last night, his otouto takes it easily, arching into his Storm and clawing at him needily. He smiles, and shakes his head, crossing to the bathroom as his otouto makes obscene noises to match the slick sounds of Hayato's cock sliding in and out of his otouto's tiny form. It really doesn't help his still raging erection - he'd be worried about how long he'd been erect if not for his Sunny nature - and he has to resort to imagining Iemitsu naked before he can relieve himself. He steps into the shower, and leans his head against the tiled wall as he debates how the day is going to go. His original plans have been thoroughly derailed by his otouto's desires; he'll need to send one of his Guardians out to get more supplies, because he doubts there is enough lube in the guesthouse for what is likely to end up happening. He  _knows_  how much he needs to take Brutus's cock safely.

"Want some company, Boss?" Ivan's voice makes him smile; he should have done this a year ago. Not the debauching his otouto part, but the rest of it with his own; he'd been so busy and things had just ... stopped happening.

"You know you're always welcome, Ivan."

"Sure about that Boss? You've not been at all interested recently. It's why we all backed down and paired off." His Storm's gun calloused hands sweep over his shoulders, tracing the muscles and he whines as the man successfully disintegrates several of the worst knots. "What do  _you_  want, Boss? Your little 'brother' is very much fascinated with the idea of getting fucked; are you just feeding off his need, or ...?"

"Mmmm. He's just kickstarted my own libido again. Romario described Brutus taking me for him, and my body wanted it, and mio Dio, you know how much of a challenge his cock is." Ivan's head rests against the back of his neck, and there's an amused chuckle. "And his Storm is such a pretty tiny thing, and very, very fond of cock. It makes him relax, and you've seen how twitchy Smokin' Bomb is on a  _good_  day."

He spreads his legs, and Ivan laughs, and presses the head of his cock to his opening. It swallows it easily, the way slicked by the lube his otouto had used on him earlier. "Was this what you wanted, Boss?"

"Madre di Dio, yes. None of the boys have much stamina yet."

"We've given you  _very_  high standards, Boss, and you're far more submissive and multi-orgasmic than the average man is. Wonder if it's a Sky thing -" he squeezes around the cock in his ass, cutting Ivan off, and the man makes another amused sound and sets up a steady rhythm and he braces himself and enjoys his Storm's use of his body, and oh, his otouto would look very pretty kneeling and sucking his cock while he took one of his Guardians’. And his otouto had demonstrated that his Flames are perfectly willing to cooperate with making the impossible do-able. "And you mentioned Hayato and Tsuna, Boss. How about that long cool drink of water that follows your otouto around?"

He shakes his head. "You're mind reading, Ivan; that's what I keep calling Takeshi in my head. His cock matches the rest of him."

"Oh, Boss, we  _have_  been neglecting you if all you can think about is the size of someone's cock."

"Ah. Context -" His Storm reaches out and switches the shower head to mist, and bites into his shoulder, Flames aiding his teeth in leaving a mark, and the cock buried in his ass pulses, but his Storm's still hard and fucking him through it, hand snaking around to stroke his cock.

He cums, and fuck that feels so very good to have one of his own buried in him, taking their pleasure of him, and his Flames flare at the reconnection, and oh, he's been so Stupid. He's missed this, and why had he let it slip? "Oh mio Dio, we shouldn't have left this so long should we?"

He treats that as the rhetorical question it clearly is, and doesn't answer it, instead clenching around his Storm's cock, encouraging him to continue fucking him, but Ivan's cruel, withdrawing, and reaching for something. The something turns out to be a decent sized plug and he sighs in relief, and then asks the obvious question. "Where was that?"

"Romario packed, Boss. There's a box in all the bathrooms with the normal supplies." He facepalms, and Ivan laughs, and pats his ass. "You know how perversely practical he can be." His Storm spins him around, and pulls him into a kiss that's thoroughly arousing and his ass throbs around the thick plug in it. They spend a good ten minutes lazily kissing under the water and his Storm indulges in touching him before they emerge; he goes to herd the younger men into cleaning up, and Ivan to help Romario with breakfast. Hayato's still kissing and rutting into a very pleased with himself Tsuna when he re-enters the bedroom, Takeshi playing with the Storm's slick and open hole, working more lube into pink swollen flesh with his fingers, and he watches the show appreciatively, deciding that the Rain is something of a voyeur, and will likely thoroughly enjoy the sort of shows his own are likely to put on now they have permission.

"You could probably fist him Takeshi," the Rain tilts his head, and he leans against the doorjamb and appreciates the sight of Takeshi's hand disappearing easily into Hayato's ass, and the pleased moan it extracts from the  _very_  receptive Storm. "Curl your fingers carefully, and then shift the fist back-and-forward, Takeshi, and he'll come explosively, I suspect." Hayato  _shrieks_  and rams himself back on Takeshi's arm, and then collapses on top of his otouto, shivering and moaning. The Rain extracts his hand, and oh, that hole is so pretty and open and slick and his cock throbs at the idea of having the little Storm sit in his lap for breakfast. "How do you feel about being made to take cock this morning, Takeshi? Tsuna and Hayato will probably  _thoroughly_  enjoy watching you slide down a nice thick cock and wailing when you bottom out, and Brutus adores having someone in his lap." Takeshi shivers, his cock jumping and visibly throbbing. "Why don't you go and shower and meditate on your Flames, and the desire to be able to take anything your Sky wants you to take."

The Rain scrambles off the bed, and disappears into the bathroom, and he settles down next to his otouto, who is busy petting his Storm's hair. "Hayato-chan really, really likes being fucked, doesn't he?" He nods at his otouto’s words; the Storm is barely conscious, rutting into his otouto's ass still. "I'm going to have to make sure he's made to relax every day, I think. That way he won't smoke as much."

"You both need showers at a minimum, otouto-mine, but it can wait until Takeshi's done in the bathroom." He strokes a hand down the Storm's flank, and then slaps his ass, and there's a pleased moan. He snorts and lifts Hayato off his otouto; the little Storm clings to him, and his otouto makes his own amused sound, and rolls over onto his belly, spreading his legs and showing off his own pink and shiny hole. It's not gaping as much as the little Storm's is, but it's still very tempting, and oh, his otouto is also enjoying being a sex-toy, too. Who would he trust with a lapful of his otouto for breakfast?

Bono. His Mist is gentle and creative, and very very focused on pleasing anyone he tops. "Is it normal for me to want another cock, Dino-nii? My ass isn't sore, just uh, empty, and that feels really weird -"

"Mmmm. It is for me, otouto-mine. Once I unwind and relax enough to be fucked, I can spend an indefinite amount of time taking cock. I might ache a bit if I spend the night on Brutus's, but most of my issues come after when I feel hollow and it's hard to concentrate for want of a cock." He strokes his hand down the back of the Storm still clinging to him, and presses two fingers into Hayato's puffy and thoroughly used hole. His fingers sink in easily, and the muscles flutter tiredly around them. "I felt that Hayato-chan; are you enjoying just being treated as a toy or pet?" There's a shy nod against his throat, and a slightly tighter squeeze of his fingers. "Do you promise to say something if it gets too much or something hurts rather than just has the ache of a good stretch?" There's another nod, and he grins. "And I noticed a preference last night; am I right in thinking that you prefer to cum in Tsuna? You seemed to save your fluid orgasms for when you had a cock in his ass." A tighter clench and a shiver is his answer. "Are you okay with everyone else cumming in Tsuna? He looks very pretty slightly pudgy and leaking fluids from both ends; just picture him on hands and knees, cum dribbling down his chin, a slightly glazed look in his eyes, and his mouth open in an inviting 'o' ..."

"Oh Kami-sama, Dino-nii, and you said  _I_  had an evil mouth." His otouto has fingers in his own ass and is desperately rocking on them.

"Mmmm. The head of Brutus's cock is bigger than my fist, otouto-mine. Imagine how gorgeous your Hayato-chan will be after he and I have shared him, especially if my own pretty, prickly Cloud decides that there needs to be a  _lot_  of cum ..." His otouto shivers, and he's treated to the sight of his otouto managing to take his own knuckles; it almost tempts him to reshuffle the 'seating' plan, but he wants his otouto on hands and knees, begging for something bigger, and that means stepping him up  _gradually_. He'll satisfy himself with his otouto's pretty Storm on his cock, and watching Takeshi getting a  _brutal_  - pardon the pun - stretching. (He'd worry about Takeshi's ass, but the teen is a Rain and a Mist, and he's seen Bono take Brutus  _raw_  when leaning into his Flames.)

His otouto's Rain emerges from the bathroom, and he carries his still clinging burden in and puts him in the bottom of the shower. "You should come take care of your Storm, otouto-mine; he needs a wash and to relieve himself and if you're feeling wicked, a  _thorough_  re-lubing." There's the slick pop of fingers coming free of his otouto's body, and moments later Tsuna joins his Storm in the shower.

He returns to the bedroom, and appreciates his otouto's Rain, who is an A-grade tease; he's stretching, ass towards the bathroom door, hole still tight, and he wraps himself in his Flames, and crosses the room silently. Takeshi makes a very interesting sound when he wraps his hands around his hips, and pulls him back and onto his cock and there's the easy slide into a Mist's body, and he even feels the moment when his anatomy rearranges itself and oh, that is good. Between the plug in his own ass and the tight passage around his cock he isn't going to last very long, but that’s okay; no one is going to complain about short fuses. Not for the next few days at least; there will always be someone else ready to fuck with nine - ten if you count Rhiannon, eleven if Kyoya shows up - interested bodies in the onsen guesthouse.

"Enjoying yourself, Takeshi?"

"Hayato's really pretty when he's relaxed and Tsuna gets so focused when you fuck him. It's pretty cool and it all feels good too. But I thought you needed lube and stretching? I hadn't tried anything -" the Rain trails off and wriggles, the muscles wrapped around his cock still spasming from his initial thrust, and he holds still waiting for him to adjust.

"The rules are a bit different for an Active Mist, Takeshi. Flames are your Will manifest, yes? So I sent you to meditate in the shower on the idea of being fucked, and taking anything offered to you, which primed you for this -" he withdraws and rams in hard, confident in his ability to pleasure Takeshi without harming him, "- and for another very pretty, very pleasurable violation of your ass over breakfast. It's going to make Hayato-chan and my otouto jealous watching the show I have planned for them, and you're going to enjoy their pleasure a lot, I think."

The Rain arches into his thrust, scrabbling at the sheets, ass clenching, and cock rock hard. "Torturer." The word is gasped, but Takeshi's body is making a lie of the word, as are his Flames, and he shifts his hands to press his thumbs into the v at the top of the younger man's ass. He may as well make sure that the Rain will enjoy Brutus's massive cock, and he's resonant enough with Tsuna to coax one of his Guardians' Flames into taking actions that will please their Sky. He provides the younger man's Flames with a template to aid themselves as he fucks Takeshi as hard as he can, much to Takeshi's  _vocal_ pleasure.

"You're enjoying yourself, Takeshi." More of his Flames pour into the swordsman's body, twining around all four Flames present - the Lightning and Cloud are not so much of a surprise as they should be - and coaxing them fully under the Rain's conscious control  "There we go, Takeshi. That should make things a little easier later." He rams himself into the Rain's ass again, hunting his pleasure in its depths; given how the younger man is thrusting back and moaning, he doesn't have to worry about making sure that he'll come either with him or not long after. Cloudy-types are like that, territorial and needy in their pleasure, though choosy about their partners and the way they express their hedonistic natures. His own Cloud had made that clear to him.

Prickly Lightning Flames spread over his skin, and he arches in pleasure at the sensation. "Fuck, what did you do, Dino? I feel like I could -" He stuffs two fingers into the Rain's mouth, and Takeshi sucks obligingly, and oh that feels so very good. He thrusts wildly, cumming deep into the swordsman's ass; it sets off Takeshi's own orgasm, and he enjoys the sensation of being milked dry.

There's applause from the door to the bathroom, and he withdraws himself slowly from the tight passage surrounding his cock. He rolls off Takeshi's back, and lifts his head to see Hayato looking clearer eyed than he had when he'd arrived at the onsen. "Uke is a good look on you, yakyuu-baka."

"Hayato!"

"But it is, Juudaime. He looks like he's really enjoying himself, too." His otouto whacks his Storm gently, and Hayato shivers. Tsuna's eyes widen thoughtfully and he nods encouragement to his otouto.

"Hayato-chan ..." Hayato sinks to his knees beside his otouto, and Tsuna pets the Storm's hair; Hayato leans into the hand stroking his hair and is that a purr he can hear? "Hayato-chan, do you sometimes project what you want onto Takeshi because it's easier then asking?"

The tiny Storm nods, and he smiles. "We'll do something about that desire when we move to the dining room, Hayato; I thought you could sit yourself back in my lap to be fed, and that Takeshi would enjoy Brutus's cock and demonstrating his Misty status. Tsuna I was going to entrust to Bono, who will treat him gently, but make sure he thoroughly enjoys the experience."

His otouto shivers and his otouto's cock, previously quiescent, perks up again. "Bono-san is your Mist, isn't he, Dino-nii?" His own cock twitches at the filthy twist his otouto puts to the suffix.

"He is, otouto-mine. and unlike the rest of us, he's  _always_  had use of his Flames." And is creative with them as befits a Mist. Not that many realise that Bono is his Mist; he’s good at subtlety. If any of them are pegged for what they are to him, it’s his Romario, who can be the very stereotype of a Sun sometimes. Not the Vongola stereotype, but the older one, that all Suns are mother hens; even Reborn can be a mother hen when his instincts are roused. "He went through puberty with his Flames, Tsuna."

His otouto shivers again as the implications of that hit home. "Hayato-chan, I think you should stand up now, so we can move into the main room. Dino-nii has a delightful sounding plan he wants to put into action; he seems to be rather fond of having you in a position to cuddle, and I think the sight of you wriggling and squirming in his lap, and being fed breakfast by him would be gorgeous." His otouto's Storm blushes adorably, still on his knees, and oh he is looking forward to having him in his lap again. "Hayato-chan ..."

"Want to suck you, please, Juudaime. Don't need breakfast -"

"Hayato-chan, you may not skip breakfast in favour of sucking cock!" The little Storm whines and Tuna relents, allowing Hayato to take his cock in his mouth and he enjoys the show; the Storm really does look good on his knees.

Takeshi finally surfaces from the aftermath of his orgasm, and rolls to snuggle into his side. "Hayato-chan looks very pretty sucking cock." He drapes his arm over the Rain, hand skimming over the swordsman's hip and plunging two fingers into the younger man’s ass. It’s beautifully relaxed, muscles not even twitching when he scissors his fingers. "Mmm. Enjoyed that, Dino-san; the stretch felt amazing."

"Good. Brutus's cock is even larger than mine, and I think we're all going to be very fond of the three of you by the end of the week; we share a love of spoiling our sexual partners, and the three of you take cock so beautifully." The Rain whines and he scoops Takeshi up, trusting that Tsuna will follow with Hayato as soon as the Storm has what he wants.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bono, I'm trusting you with my otouto." The Mist smiles and pulls his Tsuna down into his lap, and he completely understands why Bono draws his otouto into a kiss while he unties his obi. "Brutus, Takeshi's feeling adventurous, and is a Misty Rain; his Sky is thoroughly looking forward to watching him having to take your cock." His Rain takes his floppy burden from him, and settles them both onto the low couch he was occupying.

"Hayato-chan, I have a little more healing I want to do, so come here and slide down my cock." His otouto's pretty Storm complies, and there are various aroused sounds as his Guardians watch how easily Hayato takes his entire length; the Storm had lined himself up and taken it in a smooth motion, and is already relaxing back into him. He pets Hayato's flanks, and looses his own grip on his Flames, letting them spread out to fill his current partner and then the room, and his own relax, too. There's Romario's warm Sun, Bono's Mist wrapping around both him and his otouto, Brutus's cool Rain and Ivan's crackling Storm. Michael and his prickly Cloud are about somewhere - he can feel them, but they haven't joined them for breakfast - and his otouto takes his lead from him, relaxing and oh, that is heady, the heavy weight of the Flames swirling around him.

"Hayato-chan? You're to eat everything that Dino-nii feeds you. You're too skinny, beautiful." His otouto's Storm whines and twists, burying his head in the crook of his neck, and he bucks his hips at the feel of warm breath against his throat. That drags a needy yelp from his cock-warmer, and he wraps an arm around Hayato's waist and lifts the first morsel of food to the little Storm's lips, rubbing it over them.

"Bono?!" His otouto squeaks and he feeds another piece of food into Hayato's mouth before he can protest. "Oh Kami-sama, how are you doing that, Bono-san? That feels like I'm fucking Dino-nii again."

"It's a very simple Mist trick, Tsunayoshi; it should feel even better when I do _this_." Bono lifts Tsuna slightly, and then his otouto shrieks in pleasure and then pants, and he wonders exactly what Bono has decided to do. His answer comes in the way Tsuna's abdomen ripples, and his otouto presses his hands to it and squeaks, and his Mist smiles wickedly. "I thought you might like that trick, Tsunayoshi."

"I didn't think cocks were supposed to do that!"

"They aren't, otouto, but he is my Mist, and he's in one of his more amusing moods; I think you have a little Mist, and Takeshi definitely does, and could probably learn some tricks from Bono. Kyoya is very Misty, but telling him that is, well, I - and everyone else in the room - rather like my cock and balls, otouto-mine." His Mist's cheeks pink, and he feeds another morsel of food to his lap-pet, who sucks on his fingers thoughtfully. "Brutus?"

There's a rumbling conversation he ignores in favour of lavishing more attention on Hayato-chan, who is at least a little bit fractious, and then a "Ready, Boss." There are gasps from all three of his guests as his Rain unties his obi and pushes his yukata off his shoulders. The man's cock is hard, longer than his otouto's forearm, and as thick as his otouto's thigh, and Hayato-chan buries his head in his chest again.

"Oh Kami-sama, you're going to look so pretty taking that, Takeshi."

"You're bigger than my _baseball_ bat."

"Intimidated, Hayato-chan?" His otouto's Storm nods against his chest. "You're taking my cock easily, beautiful boy. Brutus's is just going to feel like it's stretching you further, and then maybe I'll share you with your Juudaime, or Takeshi, because you'll be so gorgeously open that two cocks will be easy, and think how intimate that'll feel." Hayato-chan squirms, and he wraps a hand around the Storm's cock and strokes it as they both watch Brutus position Takeshi on the low sofa, and then lines himself up with the younger Rain's asshole and presses. Takeshi whines and drops his head, and Brutus bears down on him, and the pop when he gets the head in is fairly obscene, and the sound that Takeshi makes and his immediate orgasm makes it clear his decision has been the right one. Takeshi's thighs quiver, his rim the white of being overstretched, and the swordsman keeps panting.

"Rocking back in a moment, Takeshi, and then you're going to slide down it until you're sat in my lap. The stretch is going to hurt; Boss said he managed to get his whole length in, but I've got four inches on him." Brutus's voice rumbles. "But you're a Misty Rain. You'll manage it." His Rain matches actions to words, big hands supporting Takeshi as he sits back on the sofa, and then lets the younger Rain go, the swordsman yelping as that forces the first six inches of Brutus’ thick cock in. His cock jumps, spurting more cum as he's left kneeling up, almost twice that still to go, and still the thickest bit at the root, too. "Doing so well, Takeshi. Just lower yourself down, and enjoy the stretch. Gravity will help you, and look how much your Sky and fellow Guardian are appreciating the view."

Brutus is right; he's stroking Hayato-chan through a dry orgasm and his otouto's Storm is whining desperately, body spasming around his cock. His otouto himself is perched forward in his Mist's lap, eyes wide open, and if he half shuts his eyes, he can see the Mist Flames milking his otouto's cock. "You look really really pretty like that, Takeshi. How does it feel? Do you like it? Would you enjoy seeing me take the cock you're sliding down?" His otouto peppers his Rain with questions, and Takeshi only moans and slips further down Brutus's cock.

"I would, Juudaime." The words are whispered, but his otouto hears them and beams at Hayato-chan. The little Storm in his lap definitely has a kink to be still using 'Tenth' for his otouto, and he presses a kiss to Hayato-chan's forehead.

"It's just as well you're calling him Juudaime, Hayato-chan; if it were Decimo, I'd think you were addressing me. And I have every intention of spending some time being pampered by Brutus this week." Hayato-chan squeaks and wriggles, and his hips jerk as the added stimulation drags an orgasm from him that means he misses Takeshi's second orgasm on Brutus's cock in favour of wrapping himself around Hayato-chan, burying his head in his hair, and forcing his cum as deeply into the former Falco heir's body as it will go. "Though if that's a kink, we should discuss how to play into it for you."

"I like it when you call me Juudaime, Hayato-chan. It makes me feel all squirmy in a really good way." His otouto is blushing fiercely as he admits that, and okay, he has an idea that might make his otouto squirm even more.

"Should I call you Heir Vongola, Tsuna?" His otouto shudders.

"Kami-sama, no, Dino-nii. I'm -" Bono presses fingers to his otouto's lips before they end up drifting into a conversation that'll kill everyone's libido. Tsuna obliges by sucking on the fingers and leaning back into Bono, and he resettles Hayato in his lap and pulls the tray of food closer; his otouto had been very clear about the proper care and feeding of his Hayato-chan, and he is quite happy to comply. Especially since Hayato-chan shivers every time he presses a morsel to his lips, and that shiver comes with a spasmodic clench of the muscles surrounding his cock, and it makes for a very effective positive reinforcement loop.

He turns his attention back to where his otouto's Rain is squirming and stuck with four inches still to go, but there’s no distress, no panic, just a sort of serene pleasure that makes him crave the same sensations. Brutus lifts the lithe swordsman up slightly, coaxing him around to face him, and oh, that makes for a gorgeous view of the way Takeshi is impaled; it also makes the difference in size between them far clearer, because Brutus cups Takeshi's jaw to kiss him, and the other hand presses against the small of Takeshi's back and then the Rain is sinking down the remainder of the long cock he's impaled on and settling into Brutus's lap. But his Rain isn't done with his new plaything yet, and bends his otouto's Rain in half, presses his back into the sofa, lifts a leg up onto his shoulder - Takeshi makes a noise that makes him _squirm_ , a pleasured yowl that doesn't sound entirely human - and fingers his rim. It's bone pale with the stretch, and Brutus rubs more lube and Flames into the tight skin and sinks another three-quarters of an inch into the swordsman's ass.

"I'm impressed." Brutus caresses Takeshi's jaw, pressing a thumb to his lips which his otouto's Rain sucks on happily. "You barely needed any Mist for that." One of his Rain's large hands drops to Takeshi's abdomen, palpating it and then withdrawing, his huge cock reappearing painstakingly slowly, and then Takeshi jackknifes, cumming as Brutus thrusts back in in one brutally fast thrust. "Colour?"

"Green, oh gods, green. More -" there's a rumbling chuckle from his Rain and the speed and intensity of Brutus's use of Takeshi makes his own ass clench around the large plug in, and Hayato-chan has his head buried in his chest, peeking out of the corner of his eyes. His otouto on the other hand - he blinks; he hadn't expected _that_. Romario is fucking his otouto's throat, and by the feel of his otouto's Flames he is _thoroughly_ enjoying the hard use. "- please, Brutus!" The two Rains are clearly enjoying themselves and he grins, and focuses on his lap-pet. Hayato-chan is shy and still pink, and that’s fascinating given how submissive and open to being fucked the little Storm is.

"Do I need to fuck you like that, Hayato-chan, or is there something else I can do to help with this -" he taps on the Storm's forehead, "- because I can feel how your Flames are roiling, and I'd like to help you soothe them." The squeak and the further reddening of the Storm's cheeks is adorable, and he settles back in his seat, and concentrates on molding his own Sky to be soothing and Tsuna-shaped, and feeds the very submissive Storm a whole series of morsels intended to tempt the younger man's appetites - Romario has prepared one for each of their guests; there’s even a fourth on the side for Kyoya in case he makes an appearance - which Hayato-chan eats delicately, and what his Flames find as they seep beneath his Hayato-chan's skin is slightly nauseating.

If he didn't know how to heal, it would be actively distressing, but this is something he can do something about and will help his otouto, even if it leaves him exhausted. (Not that his own will mind his exhaustion given that Romario is clearly planning _something_ , and his own like him tied up and compliant when they’re untwisting the inside of his head.) "Oh, Hayato-chan." He stops trying to feed the smaller man and rocks back, coaxing Hayato-chan around enough that he can take his time kissing the Storm with slow, luxurious, drugging kisses that make his pet's Flames purr under the touch of his own, stretching and relaxing the same way as the man's box animal does when Hayato lets Uri out. “Your sister is a complete menace, Hayato-chan.”

His Sun flushes, makes a choked off sound, and then has to use a careful thumb to break the suction on his cock when his otouto refuses to stop nursing on it. “Do you need a hand with your very pretty lap-pet, Boss? You feel very Sunny.” He snorts when his otouto whines and tries to resume sucking his Right-Hand’s cock. “Tsunayoshi, you’re being very greedy, and I heard you tell Hayato-chan quite rightly that food is not optional. It isn’t optional for you, either, silly boy.”

Bono lifts his otouto back into his lap, and presents a pouting Tsu with another treat, and his Sun shifts closer to check on him and on his Hayato-chan, running one of his very familiar hands - he shivers at the memory of their first touch - down the Storm’s flank to the point at which they’re joined, teasing sensitive flesh. His Right Hand is a little indiscriminate with his Flames; they’re warm and comforting, and his hips twitch, driving his cock a fraction deeper into Hayato-chan, even as the small Storm’s passage clenches so tight that it feels like he’s stuck again, but then it relaxes, and oh fuck, his Sun is evil even when he’s trying to be helpful, and his thought is obviously mirrored given the way his lap-toy desperately seeks a point of reference. He’s entirely happy to indulge Hayato-chan in many, many kisses while his Sun stretches him further, and there’s something delightfully forbidden about the idea of the two of them fucking the small Storm in his lap together.

He gives up on trying to track the others in the room; his otouto is receiving a through education in just how much fun Mist Flames can be - and if Kyoya doesn’t show up, will probably corner his Cloud and instruct him on how entertaining they can be with Takeshi’s help - and his otouto’s long cool drink of water is a barely-conscious, entirely pleased with himself wreck still being thoroughly plowed by Brutus. With both of them being well, uh, ‘cared’ for sharing Hayato-chan in a slightly perverse communion appeals, and his current pet certainly isn’t protesting the way his ass is being fingered, and the odd application of Sun Flames to make the stretch - from one Cavallone-sized cock to two - a little easier than it’s supposed to be.

"Ready Boss?" He whines in the back of his throat; Romario _knows_ what calling him Boss does to him where sex is involved, especially when he isn't being 'allowed' to make the choices "Hayato-chan?" The noise the question drags from Hayato-chan's throat makes his cock _throb_. Romario lines himself - he can't quite see, given his position, and then oh, Madre di Dio, the tightness and pressure on his cock escalates dramatically and Hayato-chan keens, but not in pain. "Dio Santo; you're doing so well, Hayato-chan. The head of my cock's in, and nothing tore. You feel amazing around our cocks, hot and wet and unbelievably tight, and all I want to do is to make you take the rest of it, to sink as far into you as you've allowed the Boss. Want to make you keen again, beg for more, to leave you so open that one of us can fuck you hard and fast and brutally deep. Want to prepare you for Brutus' cock, and see you sink down it despite your lack of Sky or Mist and enjoy every _inch_ of it." He bucks, Romario's words too much to allow to just roll over him, and oh fuck, how is Hayato-chan managing to take his Sun's slow but inexorable attempt to be cock-deep in his body?

"Che cazzo, fuck, fuck, dio santo -" Hayato-chan babbles the familiar litany of Italian and English curses again, his pet's ass desperately spasming around twice the volume of cock, "- how does this feel so good?"

"I Activated your Rain Flames, and ramped a couple of other things up, Hayato-chan, as well as borrowing some of my silly Sky's Flames to make sure that it would work; as to how you stretched, well, that's a trick that Brutus helped me to figure out, and it's up to the Boss whether I share the detail, or just keep helping you to use it." His Sun is a wicked tease; he has no reason to deny the trick being shared. Even if their Families are separate, their Flames are so tightly knit that he isn't sure they'll unravel again when they aren't spending time literally wrapped around each other.

He rolls his hips, shifting his pretty pet enough that he can kiss Hayato-chan despite their height difference, and he swallows the needy scream that Romario's withdrawal and vicious thrust back in drags from Hayato-chan's throat. He doesn't shift his own hips, allowing his Sun to do all the work and concentrating on petting his Hayato-chan's Flames, soothing them and still working on the damage he'd found. Romario joins him in the soothing, though his Sun's idea of soothing is more heavy-handed than his, and involves much more acute pleasure; Hayato-chan's passage ripples around both their cocks and his otouto's Storm keeps keening in pleasure as the orgasm he's experiencing just keeps rolling over him.

His Hayato-chan's body drags his own orgasm from him, and he's too tired from the healing to stay hard, so his cock slips free, and his Sun sighs, and there's a shudder through Hayato-chan as more Sun Flames flood his system and another shriek of pleasure that makes his otouto look up from where Bono's 'educating' him on the potential of Mist Flames. "Is Hayato-chan okay, Dino-nii?" He twitches as the suffix to his own name goes straight to his cock and his otouto and his Mist exchange looks.

"Try feeling his Flames, otouto-mine." He gets a confused look from his otouto, and then a look of understanding, and he stumbles over to the sideboard - after electrolytes, not alcohol - but one of his own is feeling evil, and the moment it’s poured, the plug in his ass starts vibrating, and he almost drops his drink as his cock goes from half-hard to hard enough to hammer nails in the space of half a second.

The rush of blood from his head makes him dizzy, and then his otouto and his Mist are there, and he surrenders. Bono supports him effortlessly, cheating just a little bit with his Flames, and then he squeaks when his otouto drops to his knees, wipes him off with something cool and damp, and sets himself to sucking his cock and proving that Sky Flames are just as much of a reality-bending cheat as Mist Flames are, and maybe he could have just fucked his otouto. His cock is just too big for his otouto's throat, and yet his otouto swallows him effortlessly. He drops his hands into his otouto's hair and twitches his hips and his otouto _moans_ around his cock and his Mist is _evil_ because oh fuck, that isn't _fair_. The plug in his ass isn't just vibrating, it’s flexing in size, and Bono murmurs in his ear. "Your pretty little otouto agreed that watching you submit to us all would be fun, Boss."

Oh, God. He really has corrupted his little brother. But it would be hot, and a _lot_ of fun. "Want that, Bono."

His otouto sucks hard on his cock, dragging his attention back to him, and he hisses, his hands clenching in his otouto's hair and his hips thrusting and Tsuna hums in delight as he takes the jerky movement. “Isn’t your pretty little otouto good at this, Boss? He’s got a decent helping of Mist Flames, and he’s a joy to teach.” Oh, fuck. His otouto is a Misty Sky. That makes even more sense than him being Cloudy, and he moans in the back of his throat as his otouto’s hand traces the edge of the plug, and he can _hear_ Bono smirking. “Gently, Tsunayoshi. The Boss is very sensitive to stimulation and we’re trying to drag the game out, not end it early.” Small fingers press against his stretched rim, and he whines; his Mist takes mercy on him, wrapping a thread of Flames around the base of his cock.

“Your throat feels amazing, otouto. So slick and tight, and the way you keep swallowing around my cock, it’s all I can do not to cum down your throat. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you, otouto-chan.” His Tsuna hums an acknowledgement of his words, and there’s pressure against his perineum, forcing him to thrust again, and oh Santa Maria, how the hell is his otouto doing this without a lot of training?

"He wants to suck you with his Dying Will, Boss. And this is a very fun use for the Vongola's vaunted Hyper Intuition." The plug stopped vibrating, and his otouto pulls at the base and then shoves it deeper, and his otouto _wants_ him to thrust into his throat, and he obliges the request.

“I think you should give your pretty otouto the _rest_ of what he wants, Boss. Perhaps you could cum all over his face? Does that sound good, Tsunayoshi-chan?” His otouto hums agreement and drags himself achingly slowly off his cock, and he whines as his otouto does, because he’s losing that tight, slick heat and he’s teetering on the edge of an orgasm. The thread of Mist Flames around the base of his cock loosens abruptly and his otouto’s mouth’s open and his otouto’s tongue flicks at his frenulum and the tension unwinds itself, and his Mist softens the collapse to the floor, and his otouto is covered in his cum and it’s insanely hot. “Oh, that is pretty, Boss. Why don’t you lick him clean now?” He whines, not wanting to spoil the pretty picture, but his Mist is in his head. “Don’t worry, Boss. We can make the same sort of mess of our Tsunayoshi later. Perhaps we _all_ could before we clean him up again.”

He pins his otouto down and licks him, and his Mist hums in delight, thin tendrils of Flames stroking over his skin, and coaxing the plug in his ass back to life again, and he whines wordlessly at the overabundance of stimulation, but his otouto is purring, and there are small hands in his hair dragging him into kisses that taste of himself, and it was far too much for his senses.

"Oops. Apparently, the Boss needs to work on his endurance levels."

"Dino-nii's been working too hard, Bono." He fades out of the room, edges of the world grey and fuzzy as his Mist and his otouto manhandle him over to one of the couches, and they're going to tease him for _months_. "You said so yourself, and we were concentrating on him, rather than letting him take care of everyone."

"Romario -" he sort of fuzzily registers the opening of the door to the dining room, and that's his Lightning. "- oh that explains why the Boss felt so very weird."

"Hmm. I was under the impression that you were supposed to be having breakfast, Boss, not holding an orgy. For a man who’s not been interested in over a year, this is one hell of a way to get back on the horse." His Cloud's voice is cool, light, detached, but he can feel the simmering tension and interest in her Flames. "Were you going to invite the rest of us to join in pampering the Boss, or let me teach the three baby Clouds he found fun tricks, Romario?" He should propitiate his Cloud; she gets territorial about the oddest things, but he's all muzzy brained head in his otouto's lap, hair being ruffled.

"Three Clouds?" The words are his otouto's, and he hums and lets his Flames redolent with pleasure wreath around his two Guardians who had been missing from breakfast, wanting them to get to share in all the pleasure.

"Mhmmm. All three of you are. Lucky we've not got clashing territories really, even if you're toeing the line, little Sky." His Cloud steps into his direct line of sight and crouches, and her amusement's clear. "Is this what you'd be waiting for Boss, for your otouto to be of an age to play with too? Or was this just happy coincidence?" He mumbles something in response, but even he's not sure quite what he says, and she laughs and scoops him effortlessly, a Cloud to her dainty toes. "I'm going to put the Boss to bed, and make sure he's hydrated enough to play with later, Romario."

His Cloud is mean. He was enjoying being petted by his otouto, but she's carrying him away from him and he makes a pitiful sound that he will deny if it's brought up. "Boss, you and your adorable little 'brother' are feeding off each other and if you don't take at least a nap, you're not going to enjoy this for much longer." She pinches his skin and sighs, and drops him on a bed - not the one covered in his and Tsuna and Takeshi and Hayato's Flames and scents - and disappears into the bathroom, coming back with a cool glass redolent of her Flames. "Sometimes, Boss, you're an idiot. A lucky idiot, and my idiot, but still an idiot, and once you're asleep, I'm going to go and make your adorable new pets hydrate and sleep too while we make some arrangements to make sure everything stays fun." He downs the glass and pulls a face at the taste, and drags her down to cuddle because she feels prickly-needs-reassurance and she sighs and lets him wrap himself around her, and her Flames lull him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

His Cloud has slipped out of the bed when he wakes up, and he pouts because she makes an excellent cuddly-toy and he’s having a moment of the sort where he could do with the sort of grounding she offers him, because his body is out of whack with itself. He’s gone from starving himself to a glut, and he sort of knows he’s setting himself up to crave more, more penetration, more depth, something bigger than the plug Ivan had eased into his ass, and the entirety of his body is _throbbing_. Everything - including his Flames - are incredibly sensitive, and he whines, and rolls onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes as he contemplates getting out of the bed. The movement jostles the plug in his ass, and his cock stands to attention; there’s an amused sound from the door. “You know, there’s a conversation we need to have about heirs for you at some point, Boss.”

He sits up gingerly, and fuck, he’d forgotten how needy he gets once he lets himself go. If he didn’t know himself, and Rhiannon’s - his Cloud’s - limits as well as he does, he’d assume that she’s used her Flames to ramp up his sensitivity levels, but. “How are -“

“Asleep, ridiculously cute, and in need of some gentle tuition in their Flames and how to enjoy their bodies safely. Whatever you used to help Takeshi prepare himself for Brutus’s cock was very crude, Boss -“ he wants to protest, but given he’d cheated with Sky Flames to make it work, because he had no desire to interrupt sex for a session on how to use Mist Flames, “- but Bono’s promised to help him with that later, and Romario coaxed his muscles into settling back into place properly.” She crosses to the bed, and he curses and bites the inside of his cheek at the sensation; she is definitely using her Flames now. “Any objections to me making use of this, Boss?”

“If you’ve stopped caring about the consequences, Rhiannon -“ she grins and crawls up the bed towards him, and he whines at the brush of her skirt, at the fact she’s still fully dressed - and armed - and at how intent she looks. “Madre di Dio, you have, haven’t you. Just don’t hurt yourself on me, please.” She gives him a look that wouldn’t be out of place on his student’s face when he suggested stopping sparring, and fuck, she is serious about it. “And as pretty as you riding my cock would be, can I please roll us both over so I can make this good for you?”

She nods, and he leans into his Flames to clear the lingering lethargy - they’re still a bit low from what he’d done to help Hayato, but the sleep has helped - he rolls Rhiannon beneath himself, and she makes a face but doesn’t protest. “Always chivalrous, Dino.” He supports himself on one arm, and smiles. She’s not wrong, but he does respect her strength, too. Even if she does shiver delightfully when he runs his free hand up her thigh to investigate whether she’s wearing panties and just how sensitive and wound up she already is.

“A _garter-belt_?” She snickers, and pushes herself up to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“There are advantages to wearing one, _Boss_.” He whines at the way she uses his Familiga’s preferred title for him. “Not that I’m wearing my knives today, but you’d be amazed how few people think to check.” She wriggles, hand disappearing behind her back and the hand returns with her pistol which she shoves - holster and all - beneath a pillow. “That was getting uncomfortable. Now would you please fuck me, Boss? I’ve been wound up since I walked in on ‘breakfast’, and you’re the only one who appeals right now.”

He leans in and kisses her again, sliding his hands between her thighs to discover a lack of panties and slick heat that scorches his fingertips and he dips one finger into her body and she sighs in the sort of relief he associates with fingering himself open. “As you wish, goddess-mine.” She groans, assumedly at the reference to the use-name she’d chosen to misdirect people, and her body clenches and arches and he slips a second finger into her.

“Stop being so fucking careful, Boss; it’s your cock and your pleasure I want, not your fingers.”

“You can blame Romario for how careful I’m being, Rhi.” She mumbles imprecations at her fellow guardian’s tendency to be a mother hen. “And despite how much fun Tsuna was having, you’ll note I haven’t fucked him yet.” She raises an eyebrow at him, and he rolls his eyes and nudges her legs wide enough to settle between, pushing her skirt up to her hips and lining his cock up with the slick heat he’d tested with his fingers. She’d been relaxed enough he could scissor his fingers, and he knows his Cloud too well to assume that she doesn’t know her own limits.

He slides inside her slow and easy, and she makes a sound at the back of her throat that’s definitely pleasure rather than pain, followed by another that’s curious. “Fuck, how the fuck do you take Brutus’s cock? I’m so full, so stretched -“ he rolls his hips, grinding in a little deeper “- oh god, oh gods, _Boss_ -“ his Cloud is clawing at his flanks, begging with her body and she feels incredible beneath him, “- that I couldn’t imagine taking more than your cock.” He leans down and kisses her, and shifts, rolling his hips, dragging his cock back out of her tight, tight slit, and she devolves into incoherence as he sets a steady pace that he can keep up as long as she needs to thoroughly enjoy herself.

“Ready to cum yet, pretty Cloud o’mine?” He brushes fingers over her hip and traces them across her sharp hipbones, and she shuts her eyes and nods, and he grins. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this, beautiful.” He rubs his thumb over her clit, coaxing his still exhausted Flames to the surface enough to shape hers, and she shrieks at the multiplying sensations and bucks, ramming herself full of his cock, and clawing at his shoulders, and fuck does it feel good; her muscles clamp as tight as Hayato’s had, and he gentles her through it, and she eyes him through half-lidded eyes when she realises he’s still hard. “Want to ride me now?”

“Boss, you’ve removed _every_ bone in my body. How the fuck am I supposed to ride you when I’m like this?”

“Willpower?” She giggles, and then stops, a startled look on her face.

“Oh Gods, that feels weird. Good, but weird.” He grins and kneels up enough to free up his hands and she shrieks as he sets his hands to tickling her. (Is he supposed to resist the temptation? She had just said that giggling with his cock buried in her sweet slit feels good, and he wanted her to feel good.) “_Dino Cavallone_!” His hips jerk as she gives in and uses his actual name and he drops back down onto hands and knees and fucks her frantically as she claws at his sides, a litany of curses and pleas and his _actual_ name, and then she’s coming again and he follows her, tipping over the edge, and her Flames surge, and oh madre di Dio -

\- he’s left panting, his cock softening and flops over onto his back; his goddess of a Cloud laughs, a self-satisfied sound that he decides he _likes_ hearing from her. “We can do that again, Boss.” His cock twitches, but he’s still semi-exhausted, and Dio santo he just wants to lay here and enjoy her Flames and the pleasure humming in them. “But not now. Now I need my own nap. You can stay and bask in the afterglow, Boss, if you can stay still and not crowd, or you could go wake your pretty little brother up with your cock …”

She falls asleep almost instantaneously and he tucks her into a cocoon of blankets and swaps the holstered pistol under the pillow for a knife - he’d much rather he or Romario had to deal with a knife wound than a bullet wound - pulls on the yukata left out pointedly, shuts the door behind himself, and reorients himself. He pads back into the main room of the guesthouse, and his Right-Hand looks up from his cup of tea and raises an eyebrow. “I see Rhiannon decided to play with you, Boss. Need some help healing the damage?”

He shakes his head, aware that he’s grinning. “She decided I needed to fuck her, Romario.” His Sun gives him a slightly disbelieving look, and puts his cup down, unfolding himself from his chair, and stepping into his personal space. “There’s just claw marks -“

“Just let me check for myself, Dino.” Sun Flames pour through his system, and he fights the urge to melt at the use of his name. “Rhiannon plays very hard sometimes.” He gives in, sinking to his knees, and there’s a chuckle from his senior Guardian. “I wouldn’t object to fucking your throat, Boss, though I really should remove that plug before you get too dry and sore -“ He shakes his head, and summons enough willpower to unzip his consigliere’s fly and fish out his cock. It’s hard, pre-cum beading at the tip, and he kneels up to get the right angle to force it past his gag-reflex, and Romario’s hands settle into his hair as he swallows around it convulsively, reminding his body that he can still breathe. “- oh fuck, Boss, you’re as bad as your little brother.” He hums acknowledgement and agreement, and Romario’s Flames surge through him and fuck his plug feels _huge_ because everything just tightened up and he whines, but that only earns him a thrust from his consigliere’s hips, and oh fuck that feels good.

“I stand corrected. You’re worse, Boss, because you’re a tease and have been depriving us of just how good you are at this for the last eighteen months.” He hadn’t meant to! “Not that we don’t love you anyway, Boss.” The Sun Flames curl, warm inside him, tangling themselves up, and coaxing his cock hard, and he mumbles something around his throatful. Romario thoughtfully shifts his stance, and he sucks and grinds his cock against his Right Hand’s foot and this is an odd sort of heaven.

“Oh, you _do_ look pretty like that Dino-nii. And your Flames are all warm and welcoming and sort of greedy? Like you want even more than what you’ve been given.” His otouto’s Flames have the same greedy edge, he wants to say, but Romario’s cock makes it kind of hard to speak and he has absolutely no intention of stopping before he makes his Right-Hand come undone because if he’s still wearing a suit then _he isn’t relaxed_. His otouto crosses the room and kneels beside him, and he tries to figure out what his little brother has planned. “Are you willing to share, Dino-nii?”

He hums his agreement to the idea, draws off his Sun’s cock - his throat feels unnaturally empty - and pushes his Romario back into the chair he’s sitting in, crawling forward and he and Tsuna share sloppy kisses in between licking and sucking at his Right-Hand’s cock, and his otouto is learning very very quickly. “You two are going to be the death of me, aren’t you? Not that I object to this, even if I am going to make the good father blush when I go to confession in a few weeks.”

His little brother squeaks and blushes, and Romario ruffles his hair, and he flails his hand and wraps it around both his and his otouto’s cocks and strokes and Tsuna captures the tip of his Right-Hand’s cock and sucks hard, his otouto’s Flames light up, Romario moans low and deep, and then he’s being kissed by his otouto. Who shares his Sun’s cum with him, and he adds a twist to his stroking of their cocks, and he’s still kissing Tsuna and they cum all over each other. Romario laughs at the two of them, but his otouto is there and he pins him to the mat and sets to work cleaning up the mess with his tongue, which makes his otouto squeak and squirm and beg, but when he looks up at his Sun, Romario shakes his head. He tilts his head, curious as to why and Tsuna whines at the interruption.

“We were thinking that you should save the feel of your otouto’s ass around your cock for when we take over later, Boss; pinning you down and letting Tsuna sink down your cock achingly slowly while you can’t do anything to speed up his descent really appeals.” He has to agree, though his otouto shakes his head and begs, spreading his legs and showing off the base of the plug in his ass, and the shiny lubed state of the skin around it. “Very pretty Tsunayoshi; did you follow all the instructions that were left for you in the bathroom?” His otouto nods and Romario has the sort of pleased half-lidded eyes that he associates with truly excellent plans from his Right-Hand. “No more cock for that pretty little of hole of yours, Tsunayoshi, until we let you slide down the Boss’s cock, _but_ if you want some more ‘relief’ you could see if our silly Dino has been as sensible, or if he needs a little … punishment.”

“Dino-nii, does that sound good to you?” He nods frantically, and his otouto beams at him, and looks back at his Right-Hand.

“There’s lube on the sideboard, Tsunayoshi, and some baggies for toys that might need cleaning before they’re reused. Boss, why don’t you roll over onto your belly and spread your legs for your adorable little brother?” He does, and the matting on the floor is rough against his cock, making him squirm. “Just be glad that it’s me setting the rules, Boss; if you hadn’t distracted Rhiannon, she might have made sure that you couldn’t take _anyone_ for the next few hours.”

He squirms, shutting his eyes and tracking his otouto by the feel of his Flames. He spreads his legs wider when Tsuna kneels between them, and there are small fingers tracing the rim of his plug, covered in lube, trying to force their way in alongside its bulk and his body fights surrendering to them tooth and nail until his otouto brings his Flames to bear too, coaxing his Sun Flames into calming. They do eventually, and his otouto’s slim fingers probe at his rim and he hiccups at the incredibly intimate feeling of his Flames twining with his otouto’s. “Your muscles are trembling Dino-nii. Am I doing something wrong?” Madre di Dio, no. Is this what Harmony feels like? If it is, he owes his own so many apologies if he’d been withholding it over the past eighteen months.

“He’s never twined his Flames with another Sky’s, Tsunayoshi. He’s just a little Flame-drunk; he’d probably be babbling if he could figure out how to make his mouth work. And no, Boss, everytime you bring your flames to bear on us, we get a taste of this; it’s enough.” Oh, thank the heavens for his mind-reader of a Sun. But ‘enough’ isn’t - Tsuna gets his fingers around the base of the plug and tugs it gently, and it slides free with a pop and he shudders and cums. There’s a rustle of plastic, and the dull sound of it being put to one side.

“You’re really, really open Dino-nii, and a really pretty colour.” Cool breath brushes over sensitive skin and he feels his muscles _jump_ , and then his otouto’s fingers, wet with lube, rub against his prostate and he wriggles and whines, and his otouto makes a sound.

“He’s as responsive as you are Tsunayoshi, possibly as responsive as your adorably submissive Storm - you have a treasure there - and can keep up with his partners for as long as his Flames sustain him. Why don’t you work on your stamina by fucking him?” If he could, he’d spread his legs even wider in invitation. His otouto doesn’t need the extra encouragement though; slim fingers stop massaging his prostate and he’s urged over onto his back, and Tsuna has the flame of Hyper Dying Will Mode on his forehead. His otouto smiles at him, and lifts one of his legs up onto his - Tsuna’s - shoulder, and lines himself up. “Oh, that’s a good look on you, Tsunayoshi.” He registers his Sun’s words but then the world goes away because his otouto is fucking him with his Dying Will, and he falls into his Tsuna’s impossible Sky and it would be so easy to lose himself in that wide expanse and in the pleasure ripping through him as his otouto thrusts in and out of his greedy ass and somehow manages to coordinate each thrust with a stroke of his cock, and he is ridiculously doomed. (He comforts himself with the thought that he isn’t the only one that’s doomed; his otouto seems to be very equal opportunity greedy bastard.)

“Ooh, Tsuna, that looks fun. Can I share Dino-san with you?” He’s squirming, three orgasms in and getting overstimulated and Tsuna shows no sign of letting up, and it takes him an eternal moment to figure out who is asking that question.

“I think that would be a very pretty idea, boys. Perhaps you’d like to sprawl out on the floor Takeshi and get yourself nice and hard so that once there’s been a little rearrangement, Tsunayoshi can keep fucking the Boss with his Dying Will.” His otouto’s fingers, coated in his Flames probe at his rim, slipping past it with minimal struggle and he tries to clench against their pressure, but he’s a floppy mess, and has no idea how he is supposed to move to change position. The answer turns out to be with the help of the other three people in the room, and he makes unhappy noises as he’s left hollow while manhandled over his otouto’s long cool drink of water and purrs when he’s lowed onto Takeshi’s cock because Dio santo, that’s better. It gets _even_ better when his otouto’s hands, small and warm, spread his cheeks apart, and there’s an admiring sound and hot breath that makes his hole twitch and Takeshi’s hands tangle in his hair, drawing him down into a kiss. His otouto takes advantage of that to force his cock into his already full hole and he screams his pleasure into the Rain’s mouth. “Such a pretty cockslut, Boss. It’s a shame we haven’t got Bono here, or some of the furniture Brutus made, because I’d really like to shove my cock in your mouth about now.”

He whines and Takeshi fucks his mouth with his tongue, matching his otouto thrust for thrust, and he enjoys being overwhelmed by the two of them, and the feeling of Romario’s Flames, sunshine-warm against his skin, pleasure-soft. He basks in the pleasure, enjoying their enjoyment and the loose, relaxed state his whole body is in. His otouto collapses onto his back, and he feels his otouto’s Flames almost gutter out before resurging again. Takeshi cums next and they both slip free of his body and he makes a pitiful whining sound that has his Sun laughing his head off and then Tsuna is lifted off his back, and another plug - one that he has a love-hate relationship with - is pressed into his sloppy hole and the Mist working on it Activated so it expands to fill the available space. (He loves it for its shape, and hates it for the fact that every slight movement will cause it to shift, and whimpers as it does just that.)

“The boys have done a lovely job of stretching and preparing you, Boss. It’s going to make later this afternoon _very_ enjoyable for you.” He squirms. “Bono’s working on preparations for it, which means there should be some replicas of the furniture that makes this sort of thing fun for all of us and makes both of your holes equally accessible for _lots_ of cock. We might even get two cocks in your ass and two in your mouth and you’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you?”

He rolls off Takeshi, whining as the plug in his ass shifts and rolls massaging his over-sensitive internal walls and his cock twitches and jumps in response, and his otouto and his otouto’s Rain curl into his side; he thumps his head back onto the floor as Takeshi’s curious fingers shape his cock, and Romario doesn’t stop the swordsman. He squirms and wriggles and whines as his otouto recovers and joins in with Takeshi’s teasing gentle touches. “Can I suck Dino-nii, Romario-san? His cock’s so stiff and red and he felt so good around my cock that I want to reward him.”

“I have an even prettier idea, Tsunayoshi. Why don’t you ‘69 with the Boss, and I’d very much like Takeshi to come and demonstrate how well he’s learned to suck cock over the past short while.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cloud that soothes the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782184) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
